Something Missing
by Ai Laik Heda Lexa
Summary: In order to protect the only real family she had left from the COC, Cammie ran away when she was eleven. Years later Cammie is found and she realizes that sometimes she needs the people she loves, more than they need her. Join the journey of Cammie and her family as they fight the Circle of Cavan. All rights belong to Ally Carter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first ever Fanfiction; please let me know what you think!**

**Posted on 2/3/15**

Something Missing

Chapter 1

I slowly struggle to open my eyes as I hear the wailing of sirens in the distance. It takes me a while to register the sun casting an eerie glow over the deserted alleyway. Somehow I just know that it's eleven thirteen in the morning. I groan and start to roll over until I bang my head on the brick wall right next to me. Letting out a string of words that would make even a sailor blush, I slowly get to my feet. My life wasn't always like this, but after that night, I had no choice. It was either stay and let them kill the people I love or say goodbye and know that they are still safe.

I didn't leave behind a lot, just old stories and memories of the woman who raised me.

My aunt Abby was the only family I had left. My dad died went MIA two months before my fourth birthday. My mom was always too busy trying to find him to care about a four year old reminder at home. After my dad went missing _everyone_ left me except for one person… Abby. When I was nine, Abby decided that I was finally old enough to understand why my parents were gone. She told me everything; she told me about the Circle of Cavan, she told me about Gallagher, Blackthorne, everything. That's why when the time came it was so hard to leave.

Two years later I ran away. We had just found out that the Circle had wanted me and they would stop at nothing to get it. They would kill Abby, and I could not let that happen.

_***Flashback***_

_"Abby?" I begin as I look out the window at all the men in suits who surround our house._

_"Yeah Squirt?" She asks as she sits up on the couch to look at me._

_"Why are all those men here?" I ask her; as soon as I do I see a flash of worry cross her face._

_"They're here to protect us from the Circle Cammie. They will do anything, hurt anyone, if it meant they could get to you," she says as she makes her way over to me. When she gets to me she cups my cheeks and looks me in the eyes as she says, "No matter what, Cammie, I won't let anything happen to you. If they want you, then they're gonna have to go through me." With that she pulls me close and holds me tight, thinking that she squashed my worries, when in actuality she unknowingly made them worse._

_It was in that moment I made my decision. I wasn't going to let anyone, and I mean _anyone_ hurt the only real family I had left. So that night when she came up to tuck me in, I asked her for an extra long bedtime story, just so I would have that one long moment to old onto when I was gone. _

_I prolonged our 'goodnight' ritual, because I knew it was actually goodbye. After she closed my door I ran to my little dresser and wrote a goodbye note, telling her that I loved her and that I hope I would see her again someday. Then when I heard her cleaning dishes in the kitchen, I crawled out y window and made my escape._

_***End Flashback***_

I have been surviving on the streets ever since. I used all of the tings that she taught me and I learned to blend in with the crowd; I learned to disappear, which really comes in handy when a cop sees you stealing food and you have to avoid getting caught. I slowly started to pan out my day as I watched people walk right past my alley without so much as even a glance at me. It was like I was a Chameleon; I blend in with the background.

It took me I while to register all of the other noises that seem too come with a big city. I always seemed to tune out the noises when I wasn't willing to actually wake up. I never stay anywhere longer than a month, but with New York I was willing to make an exception, not to mention this was the fifth time I've been to New York. It was just so easy to blend in here.

I know it's kind of hard to believe but I've been on the run for over five years now. And in case you're wondering, yes Abby knows that I'm still alive, every time I find some place new I send her a postcard from the last city I had been in. She's heard from me I just haven't heard from her… in five years. That can be really depressing for anyone, now try someone who has absolutely no one else. Not a pretty picture if I do say so myself.

I stand up and stretch and begin to make my way towards Central Park, it was my favorite place in New York, it was beautiful there, and not to mention it was super easy to blend in. I was strolling through the park when I bumped into something, or rather _someone_ who was obviously running away from something. With one look at the tiny little girl who was on the floor before me I knew that she was going through what I was.

She was a tiny girl, with dirty blond hair, and piercing blue eyes, she was wearing nothing but rags, and she reminded me of myself when I was younger. The only difference was that this little girl looked terrified. As soon as I help her up and check to see if she's okay, she jumps up, grabs my hand, and says one word.

"_Run!" _And with that I was off with a freaking five year old dragging me through Central Park. There was nothing I could really do except follow her.

**And that's the end of my first chapter! Please let me know if you like it and if I should continue! Thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! I just want to start with my shout outs! This next chapter is for you guys!**

**First is BooksLover2000- thanks so much for reading my story and making it a favorite! It means so much! You are amazing!**

**Next is Sparkles250711- Thanks for the review and following my story. I'm so excited that you like it!**

**Chapter 2**

"Wait! What's wrong? Are you okay?" The girl just shoots me a looks that says _Are you serious?_ Yet she doesn't even break her stride. I must say, for a five year old, this little girl can _run_. I don't know why I'm still running; I could stop at anytime, but the urgency that I can see in her eyes, I know that we can't stop. I look over my shoulder and I can see a man in a black suit making his way toward us. I've seen him before.

"Do as I say, and follow me," I whisper to her as we turn the corner. I see her give a small nod then I'm doing my thing.

I throw my jacket off and drape it over her shoulders, and then I pick her up and hold her on my hip as we slow to a walk. I can hear the man running around the corner, and I turn and walk towards him.

"Go to sleep," I whisper to the girl as the man rushes onto the crowded sidewalk. He spins around trying to spot the two of us. I stop and watch as his eyes pass right over us and I can't help but smile.

I stay where I am until he takes off down the street, I wait until he's out of sight before I move again.

"Hey, Squirt, they're gone, do you want to get down now?"

She tightens her arms around my neck, and buries her nose in my clavicle shaking her head.

"Do you want me to take you home?" More shaking, I can feel her tears seeping into my tee shirt.

"Do you want a hot dog?" she gives a bubbly laugh and nods her head.

"Okay, give me a seco- oof!" I "accidentally" bump into someone.

"Watch where you're going," the boy says. I look up and I see deep green eyes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! My little sister twisted her ankle, and I was to busy focusing on her! Are you ok? Jeez, I am such a klutz!" the whole time I'm talking to him I discreetly grab his wallet to grab a twenty. He won't even know it's gone.

"That's ok, just be careful. I'm Joe by the way," he smiles kindly and holds out a hand for me to shake.

"I'm Callie" I tell him as I grasp his hand, "and this little angel right here is Amy. Say hi Amy."

"Hi Amy," she giggles as she peeks over at Joe. When he laughs she squeals buries her face in my hair again.

"Smart- alek," I whisper in her ear, causing her to giggle again. I hear her stomach growl and I take that as our cue to leave. "Well we better get going; we're late for lunch with our mom." With that I turn and walk away. "Bye!" I throw over my shoulder and I take off down an alleyway. I barely get fifty yards before someone new calls out to me.

"Cammie?" the voice asks causing me to stop in my tracks. I put the girl down before I slow turn around.

"Stay behind me," I whisper to her. She nods with wide eyes before focusing on the man behind me.

With that I turn around to face none other than the one and only Joe Solomon. With the girl behind me, I slowly start to back away.

"It's really you. My you've gotten so big!"

"Stay back Joe, just let me walk away," I tell him.

"You know I can't do that Cammie, Abby needs you," he says as he starts towards me.

"Don't you dare talk about Abby right now Joe! You have no idea how hard that was for me! She was like a mom to me! Hell! She _is_ my mom! But they would've killed her Joe! Don't you get that? They would've killed the _only_ family I had left. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if she died Joe. So what she _needs_ is for me to be gone."

"No, Cammie she needs you," he tried, but I wasn't listening.

"Just let me walk away Joe, we can act like this never happened."

"You know I can't do that Cammie." With that he starts running towards me, as if expecting me to flee. But not this time; this time I was going to fight.

As I run towards him I see surprise flash through his eyes. The look is gone in a second because I'm flying through the air kicking my foot towards his face. He ducks just in time and I sail over his head. I twist in the air and place a well aimed kick to his back. He falls into a forwards roll and turns to face me again.

"Well I must say; you certainly have improved." He tries to feign a left jab but I see the right hook coming so I blocked and landed an uppercut to his ribcage.

"I'm sorry to say I can't say the same for you. It's been five years, Joe, people change."

He throws another jab and spins into a round house kick. I duck and sweep his feet out from under him. As he falls I jump up and place my foot on his chest causing him to fall faster. When he hits the ground there is a sickening thump as his head hits the cement. He lays there dazed as I walk forward and grab the front of his shirt. I pull him up a little bit so that I can whisper in his ear.

"I love you mom." Then I'm pulling my arm back and knocking him out in on fell swoop. I drop him and run towards the girl who is hiding behind a dumpster. _I really need to learn her name!_ I grab her hand and run.

"CAMMIE!" A woman yells. I keep running until I get to a crowd and right before I become the Chameleon I turn to look at her.

_"I'm sorry Abby," _I mouth to her. As I turn I hear one word that was so broken it'll haunt me in my dreams.

"NO!"

* * *

**Abby's POV**

"I don't know why you need my help Joe! This is ridiculous!" I tell him over the phone.

"Come on Abby! The boys need a challenge, and if we're being completely honest then we both know that the boy's will get their asses kicked!" He argues. I must admit it is tempting, he's giving me yet another chance to prove I'm better than him.

"You know what? Sure, I'll do it we'll be there by eleven fifteen. Good luck Joe you'll need it."

I hang up the phone and walk out of my office to the Hall of History down to Rachel's office. I knock quietly and wait for her to answer.

"Come in!" Is her faint reply, I slowly open the door and step inside, "Hey Abby, how are you?"

"I'm taking the junior class on a fieldtrip today," I say as briefly as I can. There is nothing I want more than to get out of here.

"Okay, just be careful, _they _are still out there." And just like that I explode.

"You think I don't know that?" I yell. "You think that I don't know the Circle is still out there? If they weren't out there Cammie would be here, with me! She would be home where she belongs!"

"She is _not _your daughter! She-"

"She might as well be! You left Rachel! You couldn't stand to look at her so you left! _I_ was there! _I _was there to calm her down when she had a nightmare! _I _was there with a _goddamn _band-aid when she fell and scraped her knee! So you don't get to tell me that she belongs with you! Because you! Weren't. _There._"

I give her one last withering look, turn on my heel, and walk out of her office slamming the door as I go.

* * *

"Listen up ladies!" I call to the girls on the chopper. "Today we're going undercover to trail "enemy" operatives. Yes Miss Baxter?"

"Are they from Blackthorn?" she asks.

"I'm going to act like I didn't hear that Miss Baxter. Here are your targets; do me proud!"

* * *

I was just sitting peacefully in the surveillance van when all of a sudden through Joe's comm's, "Cammie?"

I freeze. I don't move I don't breathe. I just sit there waiting to find out I had heard wrong. Waiting to have this awful feeling of hope that's growing inside of me crushed.

"It's really you. My you've gotten so big!"

"Stay back Joe, just let me walk away," she tells him. I clutch my chest willing myself not to cry. I grab an earpiece and put it in as I run.

"You know I can't do that Cammie, Abby needs you," Joe tells her. I can't help but nod my head in agreement.

"Don't you dare talk about Abby right now Joe! You have no idea how hard that was for me! She was like a mom to me! Hell! She _is_ my mom!" I can't even hold back the sob that escapes my mouth. It's _her_! I can't believe it after all this time we finally found her. "But they would've killed her Joe! Don't you get that? They would've killed the _only_ family I had left. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if she died Joe. So what she _needs_ is for me to be gone."

"No," I mumble as I shove my way through the many people who litter the sidewalk.

"No, Cammie she needs you," Joe tries. He has no idea just how much I really do need her.

"Just let me walk away Joe, we can act like this never happened."

"You know I can't do that Cammie."

I continue to run as I hear scuffling and a grunt.

"Well I must say; you certainly have improved." There's another grunt of pain as Joe takes another hit.

"I'm sorry to say I can't say the same for you. It's been five years, Joe, people change." I hear the air fly out of Joe's mouth and then a sickening crack as he hits his head on the ground.

"I love you mom."

"NO! No, no, no, no! Please god no!" I cry as I run into the alleyway and see Joe lying on the ground. I look up and see Cammie running away holding a little girls hand.

"CAMMIE!" I yell as I run after her.

She starts to slowly turn around and I know I'm too late. I want to beg her to stay, but judging by that look in her eyes she won't listen and I won't have enough time. I have to watch her walk out of my life all over again.

"_I'm sorry Abby," _she mouths to me. Then she's gone. I stumble as I cry out and a collapse right there in the middle of the sidewalk and I scream one more word. One word that makes me fall apart completely.

"NO!"

**Thanks for reading! I'll post again soon... hopefully! Please let me know what you think! The little Girl will introduce herself in the next chapter, so stay tuned! Please review! It means a lot. So long and farewell... for now.**

**-S.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey y'all! I'm back! Let's get this show on the road. Shout-outs;**

** TripleSmash Twins: Is she? **_**Is**_** she? *Cue dramatic music* Bum bum buuuuuuuuummmmmmm!**

** xQueezlex: Thanks for the suggestion, I'll think about it.**

** BooksLover2000: Thanks for the review! And just you wait; it's gonna get better.**

** OhNobody: Thanks so much for the review it means a lot! Please keep it up!**

** Sparkles250711: Thanks again for the review! It means a lot that you actually like my work!**

**Chapter 3**

"Where are we going?" the little girl asks me as we walk with the crowd.

"As far away from here as we can get," I tell her as I glance over my shoulder. "I'm going to take you home and then I'm leaving." As soon as I'm done talking, she stops right in the middle of the sidewalk.

"No! You can't take me back! Please," she begs me, "I'll do anything! I can't go back there! Please take me with you! You won't regret it; you won't even have to worry about me!"

I pause as I look at her pleading blue eyes. This little girl could be a liability, scratch that, she _will_ be a liability! With the Circle coming after me they won't even hesitate to kill her. Not to mention the fact that I'm barely getting by on my own, how am I going to take care of a freaking five year old? I'm about to say no but as I look at the fear in her eyes I know that I can't take her back. I know that whatever is waiting for her is not something to look forward to.

"What's your name?" I ask her. She jerks her head back looking a little surprised.

"H-Harley," she says looking a little confused.

"Well, it looks like I'm just gonna have to keep you," I tell her as I grab her hand.

It takes her a second to register what I just said, but when she does her face splits into the biggest smile I have ever seen and she nearly tackles me with a hug. She starts to laugh and it's just so cute I can't help but laugh with her.

"Now… how about those hot dogs?" I ask as she takes my hand again as we set off down the street.

* * *

"So, Harley, why did you run away?" I ask her as I bite into my hot dog.

We were sitting in another little alleyway, away from all of the people of New York. It was quiet apart from all of the constant honking of car horns throughout the city, and the yelling of the city's population. Even though it was quiet in our little alleyway, I could barely hear her sigh.

"I could ask you the same question you know." She responds without even looking at me.

"That very well may be, but last time I checked I was in charge here, and I think like I at least deserve to know why I'm technically kidnapping a five year old," I tell her as I watch her closely.

"Actually, _technically_ you're kidnapping a four and a half year old," she tells me giggling.

"Aren't you a little… I don't know… mature to be four and a half?" I ask her.

"Not after you've seen all of the things that I've seen. There are some things in life that require you to grow up before it's your time. I just want to be able to act like a kid again." I gently lay my hand on her shoulder to comfort her

"It's not going to be any better when you're with me Squirt," I tell her.

"It already is," she says, "you got me food and water. I've never had a hotdog with ketchup and mustard before. My parents always thought that deprivation was the key to strength." I feel an unexpected pang in my heart at the sadness in her voice.

"I know what it's like to have parents who don't care about you." I tell her trying to comfort her. "I haven't seen my mom or dad in over ten years. I grew up thinking that no one actually wanted me. That woman back there; she was my aunt and she took me in when no one else would. She was going to adopt me but I ran away before she could."

"But that's different," she whispers, "Someone wanted you; no one's ever wanted me before."

"Well you know what?" I ask when he shakes his head. "I want you." I tell her.

"Now, lie down and go to sleep," I adjust her so that when she lays down her head is in my lap and I'm stroking her hair.

"Thanks Cammie," she whispers as she drifts off to sleep. Once I hear her steady breathing I start to doze off myself.

* * *

I finally wake up when I hear Harley crying. I slowly pull myself into a sitting position and beckon her to me. I tried to think about all of the things Abby did for me when I was scared and upset. It takes her a minute but as soon as she's in my arms Slowly I started to rock back and forth.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I am right here."

She pulls away and looks into my eyes, "Promise?"

"What?" I ask her I can feel her arms tighten around my neck.

"Promise you won't leave? Everyone leaves me, promise me you won't."

How could I promise her that? All I ever do is leave, just like my dad and just like my mom. I'm no better then them, yet I left the one person who would never leave me. I wonder if I can actually take care of Harley. If I wanted to do that then I had to stop running. I had to go home.

If I went home, people will die and I know it. Me running is the one thing that's keeping everyone alive right now. This could end badly for everyone, but I couldn't eveb consider saying no.

"I promise." I tell her gently. She smiles again and curls into my side as she falls asleep again.

"_My life just got a whole lot more complicated." _I think quietly as I look up at the rapidly darkening sky.

**Thanks so much for continuing to read my story! Please let me know what you think by reviewing! I always want to know what y'all thing about This. So Pease let me know, y'all are amazing.**

**If there's anything you want to happen next let me know, I'll consider it... no guarantees though. It depends on the suggestions! If I think it'll go with the storyline I have planned, then I will try to put it in here. So please R&amp;R! **

**-S.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken so long, but here's my next chapter. I'm also starting another story that should be up soon. Check it out. I'm just going to say it now rather than later, I have nothing against Rachel, I actually think she's pretty cool, I just think that abandonment stories are the best. So stay tuned!**

**Chapter 4**

**Two Months Later**

I wake up to something tickling my face. Why something is tickling my face, I have no idea, but as I try to smack it away I hear giggling.

"Lemme alone…" I mumble weakly. Cue more giggling and more tickling.

I open my eyes ever so slightly and I see Harley bent over my face with a feather. I wait patiently for her to try to tickle my face again. She giggles quietly as she slowly reaches towards my face. All of a sudden I sit up and pull her to me, holding her tight as I lay down again. She tries to wiggle out of my grasp giggling uncontrollably.

"Go to sleep!" I tell her sternly, trying to hide the laughter in my voice.

"No! Never!" She squeals as she finally breaks out of my grasp. "Cammie, I'm hungry! Can we get waffles?"

Waffles? That actually didn't sound too bad, but I _really_ didn't want to wake up. I know it's probably not a good thing, but I hate having to wake up in the morning. If I could I would sleep all day.

"Please?" Harley begs me. I open my eyes to look at her face, which was my first and only mistake. She had these puppy dog eyes that I know will be the death of me one of these days. Slowly and groaning like crazy I sit up and look her in the eyes.

"Fine, just give me a second!" I don't even think that she hears the end of my sentence because she was cheering so loudly.

"Okay, okay, calm down, don't make me deaf." I grab her hand and we walk out of the alleyway. The whole time we are walking Harley is just rambling on and on about this and that.

"My parents never let me have waffles before. I wish we could have pancakes too. Oooh! And biscuits and gravy! That sounds amazing! Can we get all of that? Pretty, pretty please!" Not even waiting for me to answer she keeps going. "Yay! This is so great! Cammie you're so great!"

I just chuckle as she continues to ramble on about breakfast. We walk into this dinky little diner, and the hostess barely looks up from her phone as she tells us to take a seat wherever we'd like. Harley and I walk over to the little booth in the corner.

"I used to have this little teddy bear, his name was Steve, he would come with me wherever I went and my parents hated it. I remember a few weeks ago, I spilt grape juice on him. When my mom asked what happened I told her he got into a fight. She said that she would wash him, but I never saw him again." As she talks I continue to scan the restaurant, making sure that no one looks suspicious. Finally the waitress comes and asks us what we'd like to eat.

"I'd like one waffle, two biscuits with gravy, two pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and apple juice, please," Harley tells the waitress sweetly. I have to suppress the urge to giggle at the waitress's expression.

"Are you sure hon?" She asks Harley. "That's a lot of food for someone as young as you, I would hate for you to get sick."

"I don't know why you care, she's the one who's going to have to deal with me if I do get sick," Harley says as she gestures to me. I just chuckle and shake my head as the waitress turns to look at me.

"And for you hon?" she asks me. I don't know why she's calling me "hon" she looks like she's my age.

"I'll have an order of pancakes with gravy, scrambled eggs, bacon, and orange juice please." As soon as I say that Harley makes a face at me.

"Eew! That sounds disgusting!" she says.

"Hey! It's called comfort food for a reason! It's what my mom would always make me when I was upset!" I tell her as I place a hand over my heart and act offended.

"It still sounds gross! Pancakes have to be eaten with syrup!"

"I just don't like syrup! When my mom found that out she started making pancakes and gravy for me. It's like a heart attack waiting to happen and I love it! When our food comes why don't you try it and tell me what you think about it then, huh?"

"Okay," she tells me as she switches our drinks and sips on my orange juice. I didn't even notice the waitress had given us our drinks.

"Hey!" I exclaim. "That's mine!" She giggles and apologizes, even though she doesn't sound very sorry I let it slide. Once again she starts to talk about the most random things. The waitress brings us our food, and looks at me and Harley.

"So, hon, where's your mommy and daddy?" she asks Harley.

"I don't have a daddy," she tells the waitress earnestly.

"Then where is your mommy?" she asks.

"She's my mommy!" Harley says pointing to me. I accidentally inhale the apple juice I was drinking, and I start coughing up a storm.

"_Harley!_" I reprimand her. She blushes and looks down at her lap.

"Oh, that's okay! My mom had me when she was young too! It's nothing to be ashamed of!" the waitress says kindly.

"No that's-" I start but she cuts me off.

"No really it's okay!" she says. "I think it was really brave of you to keep her. Lord knows I wouldn't have been able to do that." With that she hands me the check and walks away.

"Harley," I say softly. When she doesn't look up I try again. "Harley, Sweet Pea, look at me. I'm not mad, Sweetie, I just want you to look at me." Slowly she raises her head to look me in the eye.

"I'm sorry," she says as tears start to threaten her eyes.

"I'm not mad. I just want to know why you said it." I reach across the small table and grab her hand.

"My real mommy was mean, she was a bad person. You act like the mom's my friend's have. You actually care about me." She says quietly.

"Sweetie, I can't be your mom right now. I just met you a few months ago. Not to mention, I would be a crap mom. I know how you feel. There's nothing I wouldn't give to see my mom again. To tell her I love her, and that I miss her. I know you want a mom, but that's not me," I tell her gently.

"You could be though, you can take care of me, you could love me," she whispers the last part and I can feel my heart break.

"I could, heck, I already do, but I am not ready to be a mom."

"That's okay," she says as she starts to sniffle, "I understand." Once again I realize that this little girl knows exactly which buttons to push to get what she wants.

"I'll tell you what though; we can still be like a family." I tell her.

"Okay!" Is all she says as she starts to eat. As I eat my pancakes, I can't help but think of Abby and remember all of the times she made me these pancakes to make me feel better.

As we go to pay the check I see our waitress flinch unexpectedly. I've seen that before, it happens when there's a burst of static in an earwig. She's an agent. I try to act calm as we walk up to her. She comes around the counter as we approach and I realize that this is our only chance to get out of here.

"Here's your change hon," she tells me as she hands me my change.

Her hand lingers for a second, this is my chance. As she turns around I wrap my arm around her neck in a sleeper hold.

"Bloody hell!" Is all she says, before she passes out, I let her fall to the ground.

I reach forward and grab her earwig.

"Nice try Joe." I grab Harley's hand and we run.

**First person to guess who the waitress was gets a shout-out in my next chapter, that should be up really soon! That's the end of this chapter! I know some of you wanted longer chapters, and I'll work on it, I'm just really busy. Although, it does depend on the amount of reviews I get on when I decide to update my next chapter! So please review!**

**-S**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again. This is the second time I've updated today. This is a multiple point of view chapter so enjoy!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to BooksnMovieLover who guessed who the waitress was, and was the first to review. Thanks for reviewing BML!**

**I'm writing this chapter while eating a Hotpocket, just thought y'all would like to know.**

**Chapter 5**

**Joe's P.O.V.**

I take my headset off and chuck it across the van. We had been so close, _so _close! Now we're gonna lose her again, and she's probably going to flee New York. Oh god, how am I going to tell Abby that we lost her, _again_? She barely recovered from the last time we heard from Cammie.

"Joe! You told me that she wouldn't know I was an agent!" Bex growls through the earwig.

"She must have seen you flinch when the earwig glitched!" I slam my fist against the table with the monitors on it.

"What are you going to tell Abby?" Bex asks me gently. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

"Don't you mean Abby _and _Rachel?" I try to joke.

"Don't let Abby hear you say that. She'll kick your ass… again." Bex warns me. "Now what are you going to tell _Abby_?"

"I have to tell her the truth. We had her but we lost her. God she's going to be crushed." I lay my head down on the keyboard and groan. "Please let her be okay." I pray, "Please."

* * *

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

**Five months later**

We run through the forest, we've been running for so long. I'm surprised we got away. Harley cradles her bloody arm as we run, she stumbles and I have to pick her up. My bare feet pound the ground as I look over my shoulder. I can't slow down; if I do we're dead. I can feel the blood run down my side and my leg.

"_So, Harley, why did you run away?" I ask her. Her back stiffens as she fiddles with her straw wrapper._

"_I saw something I wasn't supposed to see," she mumbles to her lap. "I found out what kind of person my mom really was. I never actually had a dad, just the guy that mom always brought home with her. I just thought that my mom was a really secretive person, and when I found out what she was hiding, I didn't want anything to do with it."_

"_What did you see?" I ask her gently._

"_I saw my mom shoot someone. She had him kneeling in our living room. I was supposed to be at school but they let out early yesterday. I walked in the door right as she pulled the trigger. I saw the man fall to the floor and I screamed. All of a sudden a man in a suit started to chase me. I ran into you not long after that."_

_I picture the man in the suit that I saw yesterday, he did look familiar, I just can't figure out why. Finally it seemed come to me. And what I was thinking of scared me, I'm not religious but I prayed that I was wrong._

"_Harley," I start trying not to panic, "what's your last name?"_

"_My last name is Goode."_

_Just like that all of the air flies out of my lungs and I'm struggling to breathe. The woman that has been trying to kill me for as long as I can remember, has a daughter, and that daughter is sitting right in front of me._

"_Cammie? Are you ok?" Harley asks me, I barely mange to nod my head in response to her question._

_If Catherine was willing to send a henchman to kill her own daughter, then that means that Harley was still in danger and I needed to be more careful. If Catherine is really in New York, then we had to get out of here, and soon. It also meant that there are two people who the Circle wants dead sitting in one place._

"Cammie! They're coming!" Harley cries as she looks over my shoulder. There's a bang and a tree right next to me sends bark flying everywhere as the bullet lodges itself in its trunk.

"Keep your head down!" I yell at Harley. 'Keep going, keep going, you're almost there.' Are the words that play in my head like a broken record.

_ I feel sick as a wave of realization washes over me. Catherine Goode would never let her daughter go. Not without some way of knowing where she was._

_ "Harley, give my your arm," I whisper urgently. She wordlessly reaches towards me. I grab her arm and feel for a bump. When I don't feel one I grab her other arm. There right where her arm meets her shoulder is a little bump._

_ "Cammie, what's wrong?" Harley asks me._

_ "They're coming."  
_ I stumble and I realize that they're right behind us. I can't believe I let this happen.

_ "Harley, this is going to hurt, but I have to do this." With that I grab the steak knife and cut her shoulder. She cries out but I cover her mouth with my other hand. Careful to avoid any nerves I dig out the tracker that was placed in her arm._

_ "Sweetie, we need to go. Now." I grab her hand and get ready to turn around._

_ "You're not going anywhere," a voice behind me says. Something hits my neck and the last think I see before I black out are Harley's wide blue eyes._

I can't believe I was so freaking stupid. If we get out of this alive, I'm going to punch a freaking grandma in the freaking face.

_When I wake up I can't see anything until the car passes a sign that says, "Welcome to Roseville!"_

"_Ah, good, you're awake. We're almost to the cabin." Catherine says from the front seat. Harley is curled up into a ball right next to me._

I can't help but shudder as I remember what happened at the cabin. The lack of blood in my system causes me to slow as I see black around the edge of my vision.

"_She's not going to talk just yet, let's up the ante shall we?" Bang! I feel the bullet tear through my shoulder as mine and Harley's screams pierce the night._

"_Tell us the names!" Catherine yells for the umpteenth time that night._

"_I don't know!" I tell her. I watch as she pulls out a long jagged knife._

"_Well, let's see if I can jog your memory." She takes the knife and drags it down the length of my side. When she gets to the bottom she plunges it into my leg. I scream as she drags the knife down and lets' go, leaving the knife in my leg. She leans forward so that her face is in my face, and I can smell her disgusting breath._

"_Now, I'll ask you again. What. Are. The. Names?" I wait for her to get closer and I throw my head forward, smashing it into hers. As she crumples in front of me, i take a moment to thank God._

"_Harley, quick, cut the ropes! Take the knife and cut the ropes! I'm going to get you out of here." I tell her. _

_She stops crying and walks over to me. When she sees the knife in my leg she pales significantly._

"_Oh, Cammie! This is all my fault!" she says as she starts to cry again._

"_It's okay Sweet Pea, but right now I need you to pull the knife out and cut the ropes. Then we'll get out of here and I'll take you somewhere where it's safe, and Catherine will never touch you again. But first you have to get me untied."_

_She takes a few deep breaths and looks me in the eye._

"_On the count of three, okay?" She says. I just mutely nod my head as she grabs the handle._

"_One, two-" and she rips the knife out of my leg. It's all I can do to keep from screaming in surprise._

"_You said 'three'!" I moan at her as she starts cutting the ropes away from my wrists._

"_It's a trick my friend taught me, it's less painful when you don't expect it." She tells me as she finishes cutting the ropes off of my ankles. I slowly stand up and almost collapse when I put weight on my right leg._

_Catherine starts to come too as we make our way to the door. I slowly limp back over to her and grab the gun that had fallen to the ground beside her._

"_You should have learned by now," I whisper to her, "getting cocky gets you killed."_

_I pull the gun back and swing the butt across her head knocking her out once again._

_We walk to the door and I peek out a crack, seeing two men by the door. I can just tell that there's more probably posted around different parts of this tiny little cabin. I throw the door open and quickly punch the men by the door, knocking them out. We're running before they even hit the deck._

"_Hey!" I hear someone call out as we reach the woods. I throw a glance over my shoulder, and I aim my gun at his leg and pull the trigger._

"Come on! We're almost there! Hold on Sweet pea!" As I say this I can see the extravagant gates come into view.

Another shot rings through the quiet night. And as I watch I can see all of the lights flash as the building goes in to lock down.

"No! No, no, no! Think Cammie, think!" More shots.

Suddenly I know what to do.

_ "Can you tell me about the time you snuck out Aunt Abby?" I ask her as she tucks me in and kisses my forehead._

_ "Well, there were always nights that I couldn't sleep so I would just wander the grounds, and one night I was just walking along the wall outside. Finally is just stopped to look at the front doors of the school and a leaned against the wall and all of a sudden, there was nothing there! I stumbled backwards and fell on my butt right in the middle of the forest. I stood up and do you know what happened?" She asks me._

"_The wall closed!" I practically yell at her._

"_That's right, the wall closed." She says chuckling as I laugh. " I was so scared! I didn't want to get caught outside of Gallagher in the middle of the night. I stood there for a solid hour until I noticed a brick that was a different color than all the rest. It was so dark outside I almost couldn't see it. It was just barley a shade darker than the rest, not even a shade! Not to mention it was right in front of my eyes! Right there right even with my eyes. And as soon as I pushed that brick the wall opened once again, and I practically sprinted back to my room!" She finishes giggling with me._

_ "Now, go to sleep Squirt!" She says as she turns to turn off the light._

_ "Night Aunt Abby! I love you!" I squeal, still giggling from her story._

_ "I love you too, Squirt. More than you'll ever know!" She says softly, closing the door behind her._

The secret door! That was the only way. I finally reach the wall and I stagger towards the front gate, knowing it was there somewhere. I ran my hand along the wall so that I didn't waste time looking. Finally after what seemed like forever, I feel something give under the pressure of my hand,

I almost cry with relief when I see the front doors of Gallagher. I stumble through the opening. I turn to look behind me and it's as if everything slows down.

A man is running towards the opening, his gun raised and pointed at me. I lift my arm and fire over my shoulder once again. But this time there's two bangs and I scream as I feel something rip through my side. I look back again and the man is on the ground. All of a sudden he's gone and the wall is closed.

I finally collapse onto my back with Harley still in my arms. I hear screaming, but I don't respond. I begin to lose my hold on consciousness and I feel my eyes start to close. Everything is blurring together, and I keep hearing someone repeat my name. I see two pairs of eyes floating above mine, one filled with concern, the other with concern and tears.

"I'm sorry mom," I slur as my eyes finally close and I completely lose my hold on consciousness.

**Please R&amp;R! It means a lot! I love all of y'all! Let me know what you think! Here are your options for the extra P.O.V. in the next chapter! No Guarantees but let me know what you want, I'll work it in there sooner or later. Send the number next to the name and a review please! First ten to preview will have the next chapter dedicated to them!**

**1\. Abby**

**2\. Zach**

**3\. Rachel**

**4\. Harley**

**5\. Joe**

**6\. Catherine**

**I'll go with which ever one gets the most votes! I just might do two!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour! Here's my next chapter! I'm so excited, I just can't stop writing! I almost skipped soccer practice for this! But my mom wouldn't let me. I just finished chapter 5 and went straight to 6, so here it goes!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Guest, you know who you are, cliff hangers are amazing, and thanks, I love this story too. You're great too.**

**And this chapter is also dedicated to: Narnian Fairy, and nobody's angel love.**

**Thanks for the reviews. R&amp;R!**

**Chapter 6**

**Abby's P.O.V**

The only thing that actually calms me down now-a-days is taking a walk along the grounds of Gallagher, in fact that's what I'm doing right now. I'm walking around the lake, admiring the beauty of the moonlight reflected on the waters surface.

"You know, it's been proven that getting no sleep for days on end is bad for your health," I hear Joe say behind me. I turn around and see him making his way across the lawn.

"I know that, I'm just too worried to sleep. I don't think I'll be able to sleep until Cammie's home, and safe." I turn back towards the lake.

"Working yourself into the ground isn't going to help her. You need some sleep or else, you'll go crazy." He walks up to me and slides his arm around my waist and I turn to see concern in his eyes as he looks down at me. I sigh

"You're right, you're right, let's go back inside." We walk towards the doors arms around each others' waists. We're almost to the door when I hear it.

"Joe wait. Did you hear that?" I ask him turning towards the woods outside of the walls of Gallagher. I hear another bang, but its closer this time.

"That was a gun shot," he says. As soon as he says that there are more shots that echo through the quiet night air.

"Quick Joe, activate Code Black. And do it fast." I tell him as I run towards the wall.

I race inside as the Code Black starts and I grab a gun from a hidden hole in the wall and I run outside.

I race across the field, running to the place that gives me access to the woods, but before I get there the wall opens and I figure stumbles through it. I watch as the figure crosses an arm over their shoulder and fires their weapon. But there are two shots that go off. The figure stumbles and as the wall closes they fall to the ground.

"No! No!" I hear a voice scream. As I get closer I can see a little girl bent over the person's body. I'm getting closer and closer to the two figures.

"Abby! Wait! They could be dangerous," a voice yells from behind me. I turn to see one of my students chasing after me.

"Zach! What are you doing? You should be inside!" I yell at him as I keep going. I can't help but roll my eyes when I hear him laugh.

"Fat chance!" I hear him say as he catches up to me, and right behind him is Rachel and Joe.

I finally reach the body and what I see makes my blood run cold.

"Cammie! No! Please!" the little girl tells as she shakes Cammie to keep her awake.

I stumble forward and collapse to my knees next to her body. After I scan her body I find the worst of her injuries and put pressure on the wound.

"Joe! Go get the Medical staff! Please! Oh god, oh god! No!" He takes off towards the school as fast as he can. I feel more than see Zach drop down across from me and put pressure on one of her many other wounds.

"Cammie? Sweetie? Stay with me! Come on Squirt, you'll be okay just look at me," I tell her. Her eyes are everywhere, she can barely focus on anything. I watch as she finally locks eyes with me.

"I'm sorry mom," I watch as her eyes slide shut.

"NO! CAMMIE! No! Please!" I scream. I can feel the tears falling down my face. "Stay, with me! Come on! No! Oh god please no! Cammie? Cammie? Sweetie? Come on squirt open your eyes!" I'm begging now. I can't catch my breath, and I can't see straight because of the tears that blur my vision. I start shaking her trying to wake her but nothing is working.

Suddenly I can feel someone pulling me back. Whoever it is they drag me back away from Cammie, and no matter how hard I struggle I can't get to her. No matter how much I scream the arms won't let me go. I watch as the doctors place Cammie on a stretcher and rush her back towards the school.

"Shhh, calm down, it's gonna be okay, don't worry," Joe whispers in my ear as he hugs me.

I nod my head still crying as I and turn to run after Cammie, but before I can follow something stops me. It was a tiny little hand in mine. I look down and see bright blue eyes looking up at me.

"Don't worry," the little girl says, "Cammie is strong. She'll get through this, she doesn't give up. She told me to tell you that if anything happens she wanted her mom to know that she loved her. So here ya go, Cammie loves you more than you'll ever know."

I burst out crying again and I pick the girl up and hug her to me. Then I'm off, running after Cammie. All I can do as I'm running is pray, I pray to all of the gods that I don't really believe in, I pray that she'll be alright.

**Zach's P.O.V.**

I sit in the waiting room with Mrs. Morgan, Joe, and Abby. I watch as Abby rocks the little girl in her arms trying not to cry again. We've been here for hours, all of us sitting holding our breath and expecting the worse. We all freeze when the girl shifts in her sleep.

I think about the girl, Cammie, who is on the verge of death. I keep recalling the first time that I met her.

_"Okay class," I hear Joe say in my ear, "your objective is to find return to Plaza without your tail. These operatives are just as highly trained as all of you are, so don't underestimate them." As soon as he says that, someone bumps into me._

_ "Oof!" Comes the voice of a girl._

_ "Watch where you're going!" I say clearly annoyed as I turn to her. My anger fades as soon as I see her eyes. I'm so lost in her eyes I don't even hear what she says._

"_-I am such a klutz!" she says nervously. I'm so distracted by _her_ that I can barely respond to anything she said._

"_That's ok, just be careful. I'm Joe by the way," I tell her. I smile and I hold out my hand for her to grab._

"_I'm Callie!" she tells me as she takes my hand. As soon as her hand touches mine, I can feel butterflies in my stomach. And the smile she offers me makes me want to melt. God I sound like a girl, but the sad thing is, I don't even care! I like the way she makes me feel, and I _just_ met her._

"_-and this little angel right here is Amy. Say hi Amy!" She continues._

"_Hi Amy!" the little girl giggles as she peeks over at me. When I smile at her she hides her face in Callies' beautiful hair- wait what?_

"_Smart-alek," I hear Callie whisper to her, causing the girl to giggle again, and I can't help but let my smile grow._

"_Well we better get going; we're late for lunch with our mom." With that she turns and walks away. "Bye!" she throws me over her shoulder. I give her a little wave and then she's gone._

"_Dude!" I hear Grant in my ear. "What was that? She totally had you tongue tied! I never thought I'd see the day! I can see the headlines now! 'Zachary Goode, Heart Breaker Extraordinaire Doesn't Know What to Say to a Girl!'"_

"_Shut up Grant!" I tell him as I walk away._

"Zach, you should go back to bed, you've been through a lot tonight," Mrs. Morgan tells me.

"I don't want to leave, and I don't think I'll be able to sleep until I know that she's okay," I tell her. I stare down at my hands, both of which are covered in blood. _Her_ blood. Joe sees the look on my face and asks me if I want to wash my hands real quick. I nod my head mutely and I follow him over to the hand washing station of the hospital wing.

"So I take it she's the girl that's had you so distracted over the past seven months?" Joe asks me.

"I haven't been distracted," I defend myself, even though I know it's pointless.

"Oh really? I seem to recall a certain failed assignment three months ago, do you remember? I know I do, you were supposed to-"

"Okay Joe, I get it!" I interrupt him. I remember that day quite clearly.

"_So, I just have to convince the girl to tell me where she hides her secret Journal? Really?" I ask Joe._

"_Yes, Zach, this is a honey-pot assignment. You just have to "seduce" the answer out of her. It shouldn't be too hard for you should it?" Joe asks me._

"_Of course not, this'll be a piece of cake," I tell him as I walk into the coffee shop._

"_Hi, welcome to the Cozy Coffee Cove what can I get you today?" the girl asks me._

"_Well," I look at her nametag, "Deedee, how about you and I talk over a nice cup of hot cocoa? I would just love to get to know you better." I tell her as I flash her my most winning smile._

"_That sounds lovely! My break is in five minutes, and I'll be right over!"_

"_Great!" I tell her. I watch as she flips her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder and I can't help but flash back to the gorgeous girl with dirty blond hair._

'_Stop!' I tell myself, 'You can't keep thinking about a girl that you'll never see again!'_

"_Hey cutie! Here's your hot cocoa!" Deedee says as she slides into the booth right across from me._

"_Thanks," I was about to call her 'Gorgeous", but something stopped me. It was an image of a certain bright blue eyed girl._

"_No problem!" She says. After that we just sit and talk. The only bad thing is, is I can't stop thinking about Callie._

"_You, know what? This was fun but I get the feeling that you're still caught up on someone else, and you're holding back with me. And I really don't want to be a rebound, so good luck getting over that girl; you just won't get over her with me." With that she gets up and walks away._

"_Well, Mr. Goode, you just got an 'F' on this assignment. Report back to Gallagher right away._

"_Goddamn it!" I mumble to myself._

"Zach, why don't you go change your clothes? You're covered in blood. Take a shower, get changed, and then come back here, okay?" Once again I mutely nod my head and leave the infirmary.

I walk as fast as I can back to my room and when I open the door I'm greeted by Grant's voice.

"Dude, where have you been? Is that blood?" He asks me as I walk through the door to my closet then to the bathroom

"It's her Grant, she's here," I tell him quietly.

"Who's here? I swear if you're talking about that stupid Callie girl who-" he says, but I cut him off before he can finish his sentence.

"She's not stupid! And her name is actually Cammie!" I tell him.

"So? Callie, Cammie? What's the difference, she has thrown you so far off your game, that you'd be dead right now, if we were actually out in the field. Peronally I think I have a right to call the girl who has been ruining your life 'Stupid'!" And just like that I lose it. I surge forward and punch him in the face.

"That 'stupid' girl is downstairs fighting for her life! So just shut up Grant! I swear to god if you say so much as one more syllable against her I will make sure you regret it!" I shout at him. I don't know who's more surprised, him or me, I've never raised my voice before, especially not against one of my friends..

"What is going on with you?" He whispers.

"I don't know." I tell him. "And you know what? I'm okay with that."

I grab my clothes and walk back to the bathroom.

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

We've all been up all night waiting for Cammie to come out of surgery. The only person who's slept is the little girl who refuses to leave Abby's arms. Even Zach is here. He left to clean up and then he came right back here. Abby's eyes are still bloodshot and she looks like she's about to start crying again. It feels wrong, and I know that I don't really have a right to, but I can't stop crying either.

I haven't seen my daughter in twelve years, and everyday that eats me up from the inside out. And the worst part is I _know_ that I'll never get that time back, and that kills me. After Matt disappeared I spent all of my time consumed in my search for him that I practically forgot all about my four year old daughter at home.

The day after she ran away, Abby called me crying like there was no tomorrow. When she finally calmed down enough to tell me about Cammie, I almost broke down right then and there. As soon as she said that Cammie was gone, the fact that I hadn't seen my daughter in seven years hit me like a semi-truck.

Regret had consumed me entirely. I never even sent a birthday card. I never called, for all she new I was dead. She grew up without even knowing her actual parents, and that thought crushed me. That very day I dropped my search for Matt and picked up the search for my daughter.

That very day I raced to Abby's house to help her. The whole way I was crying. I guess it was because I always thought that I would see Cammie again and when I did she would be the same loving four year old I remembered. But all of that changed.

I remember rushing into Abby's house and finding her on her kitchen floor crying. I remember we held each other and cried. But there was a part of me that knew, until Cammie forgave me for leaving her Abby wouldn't forgive me either. Yet, in that moment we were sisters again.

I have never stopped searching for Cammie, and here she is, on the verge of death, and she doesn't even know that I've always loved her, and I always will.

All of a sudden the doors burst open and the doctor walks out. All of us leap to our feet waiting to hear his verdict. Abby puts the little girl down and the girl glances over at me before focusing on the doctor.

"Well?" I ask the doctor afraid of his answer.

"It was touch and go for a while there, but she'll live." He tells us.

As soon as we hear that Abby and I burst out crying and rush to hug each other. We slowly sink to the floor crying and laughing in relief. I watch over Abby's shoulder as the little girl giggles and runs towards us. All of a sudden all three of us are laying on the floor giggling and crying. If I didn't know better I would say that Zach and Joe thought that we were crazy. I look over at the two and I see the biggest smiles stretching across their faces.

The doctor finally clears his throat and tells us that we all can go see her now. We quickly get up and rush to follow the doctor as he leads us to Cammie. We walk in and I want to cry all over again. As I see her hooked up to all the machines I want to rush to her and hug her, tell her I love her, and ask her how she's feeling, but I know I can't.

"She needs to rest, but she should be up in a few hours. All of us nod ready to quietly wait but the little girl is having none of it. Before any of us can stop her she's running over to Cammie and jumping on her bed shaking her awake.

"What did I just say?" the doctor questions. Abby makes a move to stop the girl but Joe stops her as Cammie's eyes start to open.

"Cammie! Cammie! Wake up! Cammie!" the little girl says excitedly as she shakes Cammie awake. When her eyes open fully she looks right at the girl and laughs.

"I'm up! I'm up! Jeez Sweet Pea! Ever hear of beauty sleep?" she asks the girl.

"You're right! You look like you _really _need some beauty sleep!" the girl says, we all chuckle quietly at the exchange.

"Gee, thanks Harley," Cammie says dryly.

"You're welcome!" Harley says. "Now go back to sleep!"

"It's too late now! I'm up!" With that Abby rushes forward and pulls Cammie into a hug.

"Oh god!" Abby gasps trying not to cry again. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too mom!" Cammie tells her also trying not to cry. Suddenly Cammie's eyes lock onto mine over Abby's shoulder and she freezes.

Abby turns to see what she's looking at and nods in understanding when her gaze landed on me.

"Squirt I think you know who this is. This is Rachel your-" Abby starts but she's cut off by Cammie.

"My mom," she says as she gazes at me.

"Hey, Kiddo!" I say trying to keep my voice from cracking. "It's been a while!"

"Yeah it has," she says quietly. I can see the pain in her eyes and it breaks my heart.

"I want you to know, I never stopped loving you, and there's not a day that goes by that I didn't regret leaving you. I know you probably won't forgive me, but I'm going to work as hard as I can to earn your love and respect back." By the time I'm done Cammie's crying and she lets go of Abby and holds her arms out for me.

I rush forward and hug her. And once again I'm crying. I feel someone else embrace me.

"Of course I still love you. I always have," Cammie whispers to me.

"Of course, now I'm going to have to call you Aunt Abby again, Aunt Abby, I can't have two people turning their heads when I say 'mom', it'll be too confusing for all of us. But that doesn't change anything, you understand? You're still my mom." I just feel Abby nodding her head vigorously, as she burst out with a cry and a laugh at the same time.

We stay like that for a really long time. Abby and I are a blubbering mess, while Cammie just hugs us tighter and pats our back trying to calm us down. If anything it just makes us cry even more. When we finally calm down and move away from her Harley is right there again curling up into her side.

"What are you doing Sweet Pea? Don't you want your own bed?" She asks Harley gently.

"No!" Harley says, burrowing even further into Cammie's side.

"Okay, Sweetie. Just go to sleep then." Cammie tells her. And for some reason I feel a burst of pride for the fact that Cammie is so good with Harley.

As Harley closes her eyes Zach and Joe step forward to talk to Cammie.

"You!" Cammie exclaims when she sees Zach.

"Me!" he says smirking. Cammie just laughs and shakes her head.

"Sorry about New York. I believe I owe you twenty bucks!" She says laughing. We all laugh at the look that crosses over Zach's face.

"That was you?" he asks her incredulously. We all laugh even more.

"Guilty!" she tells him looking smug.

"Dang! Looks like I owe Bex an apology!" he says still looking a little dumb struck.

"Cammie," Joe starts, "can you tell us what happened?"

And just like that Cammie's smile is gone. Abby walks over to Joe and discreetly stomps on his foot.

"Can I talk about it some other time?" she asks us. "I'm really tired."

"Of course Squirt, get some rest. We'll all be here when you wake up." Abby tells her. We all get up to leave when Cammie's voice stops us in our tracks.

"Wait! Abby! Mom! Can you stay? I don't want to be alone," she whispers to us. Abby and I look at each other and we see happiness in each others eyes.

"Of course Kiddo, we're not going anywhere." I tell her as Abby and I take a seat next to her bed.

"I love you Abby, I love you mom," she whispers as she closes her eyes.

"I love you too, Sweetie," Abby and I say together,

"More than you'll ever know," Abby adds. Grabbing Cammie's hand and squeezing it.

"Goodnight, Kiddo," I whisper to her as I lay my head down on her bed.

**And that's Chapter 6! Please let me know what you think! The Gang will make an appearance in the next chapter! Can't wait! The next chapter should be up soon. Please R&amp;R. First person to tell me what you think will have the next chapter dedicated to them, and if there's something they want in the story I'll see if I can work it into the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Please Read**_

**I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I am in school so I was busy. This chapter is dedicated to two of the four people who actually reviewed.**

_**NarnianFairy and rymar16**_

**I'm going to say it now THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE QUICKER I WILL UPDATE! So, please R&amp;R.**

**If you have any questions or ideas you might like to see, send me a private message.**

_**To Fizzydrink101**_**: Just wait, I think you'll like what I have in store.**

_**To BooksLover2000**_**: I liked it! I feel like it moved a little too quickly though. I understand the whole love at first sight deal, but personally I feel like all good love stories need that whole will they wont they right from the beginning. Just keep that in mind for whatever you choose to write next, which I know will be great. Loved the story.**

**Now, before I start, can I just say, in the stories that I've been reading lately, I HATE ZACH? I mean yeah, he's supposed to be annoying, but in a cute, endearing way, not the, "I just want to punch you in the face right now because you're acting like a complete and utter D-bag," way. Seriously, I get that he's cocky, but he's not that cocky and he isn't that freaking annoying! It's so annoying; it got to the point where during one of the stories I just wanted Zach to die. I'm not supposed to feel like that!**

**Chapter 7**

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

Once again I wake up to something tickling my face. Every time I breathe in through my nose, something tickles my upper lip. I try to shift away, but the second I move, I feel pain shoot through my body, and I allow my eyes to fly open. I look down to see that Harley is practically on top of me with her head tucked right under my chin. Her hair sticks up in every direction. I blow her hair out of my face and look around trying to take in my surroundings.

I hear some slight murmuring and I look down to see, Abby and my mom holding my hands as they sleep with their heads by my thighs. Suddenly the events of yesterday flood my mind. I just sit there for a second thinking about what I should do next. I can't stay here, that's for sure, Catherine may not be able to get in, but that doesn't mean she'll stop. She'll kill whoever she has to in order to get to me and I can't let that happen.

"Harley, wake up Sweetie, come on, it's time to get up," I whisper to her, trying not to move too much.

"I want waffles… cotton candy… mmmm M&amp;M's," she mutters into my shoulder.

"Come on Sweet Pea, we'll go get you some waffles, okay?" I tell her as she slowly nods her head and starts to roll off of me.

"Okay," she says quietly. She silently gets off of the bed and walks to the door to wait for me.

Slowly I pull my hands out of Abby and mom's hands. Then I gently slide down to the end of the bed, trying not to cry out in pain as I do so. Harley rushes to me to help me stand. When I do I sway for about two minutes, trying not to pass out from the pain, before I can finally start walking.

"Stop," I tell Harley, "I need some clothes, go check the nurse's office."

As she runs off I have to lean against the wall to keep myself from falling. I look over at Abby and my mom to see that they haven't moved an inch. I look back towards the nurse's office to see Harley running towards me waving a pair of sweats around in the air, along with a matching sweatshirt. As soon as I get changed she's dragging me off towards the Grand Hall.

"Harley, how do you know we're even heading in the right direction?" I ask her as we reach the stair case that leads to the front doors.

"I can smell the waffles Cammie, I can smell them!" she squeals. I just chuckle and follow her without anymore questions.

The whole time we're running I can't help but think that I probably should have stayed in bed. I really just want to cry right now, but that won't happen.

Harley starts to giggle as we run through an empty Grand Hall.

"Harley, where are we going? Breakfast hasn't even started yet, there's no one here!"

She waits until we slip into a deserted hallway behind the Grand hall to speak.

"We're going to the kitchen!" she tells me as she starts sliding down the hallway with her back against the wall.

I can't help but laugh at the sheer childishness of it all. When we finally get to the end of the hall she stops me again to make sure the coast is clear. She rushes to the door and as she opens it we could hear the quiet sizzling of bacon and the clinking of dishes.

"Shhhhh!" she tells me, even though I didn't even make a sound. I can't do anything but stifle my giggle and hold my hands up in surrender.

When we get to the kitchen we can see all of the food that they have prepared for the students, and lucky for us the waffles were right by the door. Giggling quietly we both grabbed a waffle and a thing of syrup, and we bolted. Well, Harley bolted; I kind of followed slowly after her trying not to collapse onto my face.

"Cammie," Harley starts as we walk, "we forgot plates!"

"Well Harley," I turn to face her as I tip a picture on the wall opening a passageway, "I always thought that plates were over rated."

She giggles and rushes inside with me following closely behind her.

We sit there just talking and eating. I watch Harley laugh as she tears a piece off of her waffle and pour some syrup on it, laughing.

"Happy birthday, Sweet Pea," I tell her. Her eyes shoot up to meet mine and her face splits into the biggest smile I have ever seen in my life.

"You remembered?" She asks me. I shoot her a quizzical look as I take a bite of my plain waffle.

"Of course I did! How could I not? It's not everyday, a little girl named Harley turns five!" I tell her. She blushes and looks down.

"No one's ever wished me a happy birthday before," she whispers, playing with her shoelaces.

"Well," I tell her grabbing both of her tiny hands in one of mine, "then you better get used to it." She looks up at me and smiles again.

"I love you Cammie," She tells me, throwing her arms around my neck. I flinch a little bit but luckily she doesn't notice.

"I love you too Sweet Pea," I tell her. As an after thought I add, "More than you'll ever know."

"You know," a voice starts, making Harley jump and me flinch, "you should really be in bed."

**Zach's P.O.V.**

"She's gone!" A voice yells interrupting my peaceful slumber.

"What?" I ask, sitting up groggily, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I look towards my door and I see a panicked Headmistress Morgan and Abby Cameron.

"Cammie's gone! She wasn't there when we woke up!" Abby says. By now all of my roommates were sitting up trying to comprehend what was happening. I immediately shoot out of bed and get dressed.

"What about the little girl?" I ask as I follow the two women down the hall.

"She's gone too," the Headmistress says barely sparing me a glance.

"Well, she can't have gotten too far. With all of her injuries she won't be able to last long without resting again," I tell the two of them.

"No, nothing can stop a determined Cammie, it's virtually impossible. If she wants to leave then she'll leave." Abby says quietly.

"She won't want to leave," Headmistress Morgan says. "Why would she? She's safe here."

"You don't know her like I do," Abby says making Headmistress Morgan flinch. "She knows that her being here can put others at risk and she won't like it, not one bit, she's gonna want to leave eventually."

"Why don't we split up?" I ask them. "We'll cove more ground that way, I'll go get the girls to help me."

After that I rush to the girl dormitories, making my way to the girls' room. I quickly knock and wait. When I don't hear anything I try again. After that I'm met with a thud and the sound of Bex cursing. When she opens the door she looks like she's going to yell, but as she takes in my appearance, she stops. I can see Macey and Liz standing of to the side behind her.

"What are you doing here Zach?" She asks me. "It's sin in the morning on a Saturday."

"I need your help," I tell her, "I need all of your help" I look over at Macey and Liz who come forward a little more.

"What's going on?" Bex asks me. I begin to tell her but then I falter. I don't even know where to start.

"Bex, do you remember that mission you went on about five months ago?" I ask her. Slowly she nods her head.

"The one where we were supposed to grab that girl?" she asks me.

"Yes, her name is Cammie and she's here," I tell her. I wait for the murmurings of disbelief to subside before I continue. "She got here last night. She was being chased and the gunshots are what started the Code Black. She managed to get inside while carrying a little girl, but she was really injured. We took her to the infirmary and this morning when everyone woke up the two were gone. We're looking for her now and I need your help."

"Okay just let us get dressed," she tells me, closing the door. Two minutes late they're following me down the hallway towards the front of the school.

"First, let's check all of the secret passageways," I tell them. "That's how they got in last night. Macey and Liz, you two go right; Bex and I will go left."

As we head off to the first passageway Bex decides to talk for the first time since she left her dorm.

"What's going on with you Zach?" she asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask her. She shoots me a skeptical glance before she continues.

"I've never seen you like this before," she says as I pull on the lever for the passage way. As we head in she continues, "Everyone has noticed the change Zach, Ever since New York you've been different, hell, you even punched Grant last night. Yes I know, he told me."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Baxter," I smirk at her and continue on my way.

"Whatever," she mutters. Finally I hear voices up ahead.

"Happy birthday, Sweet Pea," a voice says, I immediately recognize it as Cammie's voice.

"That's her!" I whisper to Bex as we creep forward quietly.

"You remembered?" a little voice asks. I freeze as I kick a pebble and Bex glares at me.

"Of course I did! How could I not? It's not everyday, a little girl named Harley turns five!" Cammie says softly. Bex and I just look at each other again as we continue on down the passage way.

"No one's ever wished me a happy birthday before," I hear Harley whisper. And when she does I can't help the little pull I feel in my gut. Finally the two girls come into view, when we see them we speed up a little bit.

"Well," Cammie tells her, I watch as she grabs both of Harley's tiny hands in just one of hers, "then you better get used to it." Harley looks up at Cammie and smiles. I can't help the smile that starts on my face, but with one look at Bex I hide it.

"I love you Cammie," Harley tells Cammie, throwing her arms around her neck. Harley flinches a little bit but Harley doesn't notice. I know that now would be a good time to get Cammie to the infirmary.

"I love you too Sweet Pea," Cammie tells her as I step forward. "More than you'll ever know."

"You know," I start causing the pair to jump, once again I see Cammie flinch, and I continue quickly, plastering a smirk to my face, "you should really be in bed."

"Pffft," she says, "I've been through worse." I just continue to smirk at her as her eyes narrow at me.

"Doubtful, you're looking a little fragile," I tell her, she just continues to glare.

"Idiot," I hear Bex mutter. Before I can respond with a comeback I hear Cammie burst out laughing.

"I like you!" she tells Bex. "I'm Cammie, Cammie Morgan."

"Rebecca, "Bex" Baxter," She says using air quotations before she holds out her hand to Cammie and Harley.

"I remember you!" Cammie exclaims smiling. "You're "Bloody Hell" Waitress Girl."

"I knew you looked familiar!" Harley says giggling as Bex says, 'bloody hell' just for her benefit.

"Sorry for crashing your private moment, but Cammie, you really should be resting. It looks like those injuries are really draining you." I say as I move to turn around when her voice stops me.

"Oh, please," she says, "these are just a few scratches, nothing to major." Cue nonchalant shrug.

I can't help but gape at her. Nothing major? Try two bullet wounds and a ton of deep, shallow gashes.

I pull out of my little funk when I hear everyone laughing at me.

"You… face… oh!" Bex is trying to talk between laughs.

"Oh shut up!" I snap at her. "Let's go, Ms. Cameron and Headmistress Morgan must be ready to call in the freaking Navy Seals."

At the mention of her aunt and mom, Cammie's eyes widen and she struggles to her feet, refusing any and all help for her to do so.

"Well let's go then," she says as she brushes past me.

"I'm Zach by the way, Zach Goode," I tell her. I watch as at the sound of my last name, Harley runs up to Cammie and hug her side not even looking at me. Cammie starts to gently stroke her hair to calm her down. It was only then that I noticed that Harley was shaking slightly.

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

We walk for what feels like forever before we finally get to the door in which Bex and Zach entered from. We had walked in complete silence after Zach told us who he is. As soon as I open the door I hear the yelling.

"Cameron Ann Morgan! If you _ever_ scare me like that again, I will hunt you down and string you up by your toes!" Aunt Abby yells as she pulls me into a hug.

"What do you think you were doing?" my mom asks me. I look at her over Abby' shoulder and I have to look away again.

"We were eating waffles. Harley turned five today, I wanted to show her that someone was there for her like Abby did for me." I whisper. I bury my face into Abby's neck and I try not to cry. "I didn't have anyone but Abby when I turned five and it meant the world to me. I just wanted that for Harley."

"It's okay sweetie," Abby says stroking my hair. "Why don't we get you back upstairs, we'll have a nice little party up there."

"Thank you mom," I whisper to her, by the way she tightens her hold I know that she was the only one who heard me.

"Anytime Squirt." She whispers as she pulls away. Then she turns to look at Harley and says, "Happy birthday, Harley."

"Thank you, Abby," she says as she hides behind my legs to shy to talk to an actual adult.

"Of course! Let's get this show on the road." She says just as two girls walk up to us.

"So I take it you found them?" the one with black hair asks. I take in her appearance and realize that she is extremely pretty and it's unfair. With dark hair, blue eyes, the cheekbones of a goddess, and that nose ring, it was impossible not to get jealous.

"Macey!" the little blond squeaks looking at me. Hm, she looks like a pixie "Be polite! I'm Liz and that's Macey."

"I'm Cammie and this is Harley," I gesture to Harley as I hold out my hand for them to shake.

"I'm having a party today in the infirmary. Will you come?" Harley asks them as she still hides behind my legs.

"Dork!" I whisper to her with a smile. All I get in return is the pointing of a tongue.

"We'd love to," everyone says at the same time causing Harley and I to break down laughing.

"Yay!" Harley yells as she takes off running, dragging me behind her. Both my mom and Abby make a move to stop her but I shake my head letting them know that I was okay.

This is going to be one interesting day.

**And that's chapter seven! Sorry for the crap ending! But I had to end it somehow! Please R&amp;R, and let me know if there's anything that you want in the story I'll try to work it in there! Thanks for reading!**

**-S**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not going to lie; the lack of reviews is making me consider dropping this story. Luckily though I wouldn't do that to those of you who actually like my story. If you're actually reading this I'm in search of a BETA reader. Please PM me and let me know why I should pick you! I do not own the Characters! Just Harley so far. **

**1,674 words.**

**S/O:**

**Hope Morgan (Guest)**

**TiggerandCammieandPercy**

**miaadventure**

**Ohobody (Guest)**

**nobody's angel love**

**rymar16**

**BooksLover2000**

**Leslie (Guest)**

**NarnianFairy**

**Chapter 8**

**Cammie P.O.V.**

"I'm scared Cammie," is the first thing that Harley says to me as I lay back on my hospital bed. We had about a minute until everyone else caught up to us.

"I know Sweetie, but you don't know if he's a bad guy!" I turn to look at her as she crawls onto the bed with me.

"But we don't know if he's good either, and that's what scares me." She whispers, her eyes do a complete scan of the room before she continues. "What if he works for her and he's gonna take us away again?"

"I know you're scared but I will _never_ let them touch you again." I finish my sentence and pull her into a hug just as Aunt Abby and the gang enters the infirmary.

"So! I heard; that there is a birthday girl in our midst!" Aunt Abby says as she strolls right up to us. She turns to Harley with a very comical expression on her face, "Do you know who I'm looking for? About yay high, just turned five?" Harley bursts out giggling uncontrollably.

"No!" she squeals, "I can't help you!"

"Well then! I guess I'll just have to throw the cake that Cook is making away! There _is_ no need for it now." She turns to walk away, but Harley squeals and chases after her to stop her. When she gets to Abby she starts to apologize.

"Please! No! I've never had a birthday cake before! No one's ever cared enough!" And with that she starts crying. I can tell by the looks on everyone's faces that their heartstrings are really being pulled. Abby crouches down to talk to her.

"I was just kidding Squirt! I'll make sure that you get the largest cake Cook can make. Deal?" she asks. It's really all I can do to keep from laughing.

"Deal," Harley says still crying. Finally I can't take it anymore.

"Okay Harley, that's enough!" I tell her finally starting to laugh. Just like that she stops crying, beams at Abby and races to my side, jumping on the bed in the process. It's all I can do to not wince at the pain that shoots through my body.

"I- wha- huh?" is all that comes out of Abby's mouth, causing me to laugh again.

"Wait," Bex starts, "what just happened? What did I just witness here?"

"You my friends; just witnessed one half of our meal ticket for the past seven months."

_As we approach the tiny little restaurant, we both look at each other and grin before we turn on the water works. We race inside the diner and the hostess rushes towards us._

"_Oh my gosh! What happened? Y'all look like you just tumbled out of a dumpster!" She exclaims as she approaches us._

"_I'm so sorry t-to dis-disturb you! Her f-father j-just kicked us out! W-we had n- nowhere to go! We've b-been walking around f-for h-hours!" I tell her still "crying"._

"_Please miss!" Harley says crying, "We don't have any money and I haven't eaten since last night!"_

"_I don't have any family left." I tell her. "just little Amy here, and her father, Nick, just took everything we had!"_

"_Oh! Darlings! Please take a seat! Order whatever you like! It's on the house!" As she turns away Harley and I wink at each other before she turns back around._

"So… she just played us?" Macey asks. Harley giggles at the looks on everyone's faces and just nods.

"I can't believe I just got played by a five year old girl," Zach says. As soon as the first word left his mouth, Harley flinched and stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" He asks me as everyone in the room stares at Harley.

"It's a long story that I don't think any of you are ready for yet. Except, maybe, Abby, she's the only one I know for sure we can trust."

"Understandable," Bex says as she grabs Macey and Liz's arms and drags them towards the doors Zach following close behind. But they all freeze when they hear my mothers' voice.

"What do you mean she's the only one? I'm your mother, whatever you say; you have to know that I will love you no matter what!" She says. I don't know why but it's as if those words completely erase the way I had forgiven her the night before.

"No matter what? _NO MATTER WHAT?_" Everyone flinches asI blow my top. "I wasn't even _four _when you left me! You _abandoned _me! You cannot tell me you love me! Love is being there when your own _daughter _has nightmares about what happened to her father! Love is not leaving someone because they remind you of better times! You are no mother of mine! Half of the time being a mother, is just being there when your kid needs you! So forgive me if I have problems trusting the one woman who left me when I was. Forgive me for trusting the _one_ woman who I know would _never_ leave me."

"But you said-" she begins but I cut her off.

"I know what I said! And right now I'm just going to blame it on the meds! I'm sorry if this hurts you right now, but just think, what you're feeling isn't even a tenth of what I felt when I found out that my own mother didn't even want me." She looks down in shame and when she meets my eyes again I can see the un-shed tears in her eyes.

"That's not true, I have always wanted you," she tells me taking two steps towards my bed.

"Yeah? Then why haven't I seen you in… what? Thirteen, fourteen years? If Abby hadn't even come back to Gallagher, would've even know that I was gone? I know that Abby was looking for me; she was always one minute behind me. Every time I had to leave a city, she was there, running into the building I had _just _left. I. Never. Saw. You." Harley reaches out and grabs my hand, because out of everyone in this room, I know that she knows how I feel.

"I was the one who told them where to find you!" she pleaded with me.

"Then where were you?" I ask her.

"I was-" she begins but I cut her off once again.

"No, don't answer, I want to guess. You were looking for my father weren't you?" I ask her, already knowing the answer. She looks down again and I can barely see the faint nod of her head. "Exactly, how can I trust a woman who doesn't even care enough to come after me herself; and you want to know the worst part? I left to protect you, and everyone else I was delusional enough to love besides Abby.

"That's right! I love you even though you left me and it kills me. But this? This is too painful. I hate that I feel this way, but for now? I think that it's best if you just give me some space. I don't know if we'll ever be able to have an actual mother daughter relationship, but if you even want to try to make one, I need you to leave now. I'll see you around the halls, but _I'll_ come to _you_ when and if I am ever ready." With that she nods and walks right out of the door.

I feel Harley's tiny little hands swiping at my face trying to get rid of the tears that I am releasing.

"It's okay, Squirt," Abby says wrapping me in a hug, "it'll all be okay. I'm not going anywhere."

After about ten minutes of Harley swiping at my cheeks and Abby rocking me back and forth I finally pull it together.

"Okay, let's just get this over with. Harley? Do a bug sweep." I tell her. She nods and turns in circle.

"There are no bugs, Ma'am!" She says as she mock salutes me.

"Sarcastic pain in my-" I start but she cuts me off.

"Language!" she tells me grinning.

"-Butt! I was going to say 'butt'!" I exclaim trying and failing not to laugh.

"So what is your guys' bug secret?" Abby asks us, taking a seat in the lounge chair she slept in the night before.

"You know who Catherine Goode is right?" I ask her hesitantly. She looks at me suspiciously before nodding.

"She's an important leader of the Circle of Cavan. One of the most dangerous women I know. She's ruthless, heartless, and she deserves to die." She answers after a minute of staring at each other.

"Yes, she's all of the above, but she also just happens to be Harley's mother." The room becomes so quiet that you'd be able to hear a fly fart.

Sorry that was bad, I'm just trying to cheer myself up.

Finally after what seems like eternity, Abby speaks again.

"So I take it this is the reason why Birthday Girl over here shot Zach the signature Cameron death glare?" she asks.

"Yeah, I taught her that myself!" I smile. I want to continue our conversation but my eyelids start to droop.

"Get some rest, Honey; we'll be here when you wake up again."

With that I finally drift off into a dreamless sleep.

**Please, please, please! R&amp;R! I love hearing your opinions! Same as usual, more reviews = faster update. I'm gonna set the minimum at 20 reviews. If I get over 20 reviews I'll update before Saturday.**

**-S**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**miaadventure**

**Sparkles250711**

**GG (Guest)**

**BooksLover2000**

**rymar16**

**Alysia (Guest)**

**Frosted Rock**

**Chapter 9**

**Zach P.O.V.**

I'm going to be sick. I can feel it now. I can feel my stomach churning with the weight of this information.

I have a sister.

_I have a sister!_

"Oh my god, oh my god! Zach! You have a bloody _sister?_" Bex asks. I can't breathe, I can't breathe.

"Why didn't you tell us about her Zach?" Liz asks me softly.

"I di-" I choke, "I didn't know." I stumble to the stairs. "Wha- I- didn't even know that I had a sister!"

"She just turned five right?" Macey asks me rhetorically. "You're seventeen, and you left the Circle two years ago and stopped talking to your mom-"

"Don't call her that!" I cut her off.

"You stopped talking to Catherine one year ago." She continues. "How could you not know that she existed?"

"I- I mean I saw her, once or twice, but I never even learned her name! Plus we look nothing alike! If anything she looks more like Cammie then she does me! I didn't even think about it! I can't believe I didn't even recognize her. Oh god."

"Go talk to her Zach! Explain things to her, 'cause from what I saw, it looked like she hated you." Liz tells me.

"I can't! I left her there with _Catherine_, no wonder why she hates me!" I plop down on a stair and throw my head in my hands. "I am an a-"

I would have finished my sentence if it weren't for the one and only Tina Walters.

"Is it true that someone broke into Gallagher last night and tried to steal the Gillian Gallagher's sword? Is it true that you were shot while stopping them? Is it true that Headmistress-" she fires all of these questions off in rapid succession, but thankfully Bex cuts her off.

"_Tina!_ That's enough! Why don't you go bother Madame Dabney about her affair with Mr. Smith? Huh? Shoo!" She pushes Tina down the hall and turns back to me. "Zach, I know you think that she hates you but you need know that these things take time! You haven't been there for her before, but you can be there for her now."

"I wish I could, but I just don't know how."

"Then learn to try," She told me before walking off with the rest of the girls.

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

"Psst! Psst, Harley! Hey, Harley!" I whisper to her. She looks up from the coloring book that Abby brought her and looks at me.

"What?" she whispers back.

"I'm bored let's go do something," I tell her as I peel the sheets off of my legs.

"What do you want to do?" she asks me.

"Explore?" I ask.

"No, I don't want to run into Zach, we both know that they all listened in on our talk with Abby. He knows and I don't want to talk to him, he left me behind," she says as she closes her coloring book. "What if we go down to that lake thing-y that we passed when they brought us in here, which reminds me, Abby!" she calls. "Can we go to the lake?"

Abby comes running into the infirmary and I just stare at her,

"You bugged us while I was sleeping?" I asked her. "Why would you do that?"

"To make sure you didn't leave again. And I don't think that it's a good idea for you to be walking around Squirt, you really need your rest."

"Oh, please, I've been through worse. Please Aunt Abby, I'm to white for my own good! Some sun would do me good!"

I give her my best wounded puppy look and just like that I can see her resolve crumbling.

"Oh alright. But I don't want you guys doing anything too exhausting, okay? Oh, and Cammie, here are your crutches." She walks to the supply closet and pulls out a pair of crutches handing them too me.

"You're kidding right?" I ask her. "I am not going to use crutches; I can walk fine on my own."

"Please, Cammie, can you just use them for a little while, it'll make me feel better, and it's been a long time since I've been able to take care of you."

"Oooh I see how it is, the guilt trip, fine. I'll play your game, I'll use the crutches, but you owe me. You owe me big time." With that I throw a mock glare her way and stalk out of the room on crutches, if you can even call that stalking, more like swinging.

"Harley! Let's skedaddle, it's a key tanning season, and I don't think we should be wasting all of our time indoors when my skin can give paper a run for it's money when it comes to which one of us is whiter." And with that I spin on my good leg and swing away, with the sound of Abby's chuckles and Harley's giggles floating behind me.

"Hey!" Harley squeals as she trails after me. "Wait for me!"

As we make our way to the lake I get the sense that some one is following us. Listening to the faint steps on the cobblestone walkway I can tell that they are hesitant and there are only two people who would be hesitant right now. My mother and Zach; I know that it's not my mother because she has problems confronting things. So it's Zach. Hmm, this'll be interesting.

"You know, some say that stalking can be creepy!" I call out to him. Harley whirls around and when she sees him she sprints ahead to the lake to wait for me. I pause and wait for Zach to approach me himself. I stand there for about a minute before he finally decides to join me.

"I wasn't stalking, I was observing," he says quietly. I burst our laughing and flinch at the pain as soon as I do.

"You shouldn't be joking with me, my pain meds only work so well you know." I tell him.

"Does she really hate me?" he asks me. I stop and study him for a second. The way his shoulders hunch, the way his hands are shoved in his pockets, and the way that he can't even look up to make eye contact.

"Harley? No. She doesn't hate anyone. Right now she just doesn't know if she can trust you. You have to understand, she was never allowed to socialize with people who weren't around her age. For all she knows, you could be a bad guy who still works with her evil mother." I turn to walk away, when he grabs my arm.

"But I'm not! I haven't worked with her for about two years now! I didn't even know I had a sister!" He tells me, his grip tightening a little bit.

"Yeah, I figured. Now, are we going to keep talking about our feelings like a couple of twelve year old girls, _or_, are we going to go play at the lake with Harley?" I ask him. The look on his face is so comical it's all I can do not to laugh.

"I- uh- yeah, yeah of course! Will she want to talk to me?" he asks. But before I can answer he's dragging me and my crippled butt to the lake.

"Harley?" I call to her. "I want you to properly meet a new friend of mine."

Harley walks up to us and hides behind my legs. She looks up at him and quickly buries her head in my good thigh. Zach looks as if he doesn't know whether or not to be hopeful or to be sad.

"Hi, Harley it's nice to finally meet you." He holds out his hand, and Harley just looks up at me with one question in her eyes.

"We can trust him for now, Sweet Pea." She nods and holds out her hand.

She gives me a look as if she's trying to remind me of the last time I thought I could trust someone.

"_Hi, my name is Cammie and I'm new to town, can you show me where the nearest café is?" I ask the boy in front of me. I must admit, he's kinda cute._

"_It's nice to meet you, Cammie, my name is Josh." He offers me his hand and I hesitate before to grab it.._

_After that he takes me to a little place called the "Latte Café we just sit in the corner booth of the Café and talk. As we talk, I just sit there and zone out a little bit, because it's been such a long time since I've actually felt at peace. There was no one chasing us and I was with someone who, for some reason, I trusted completely. I just felt amazing. Later as I was walking back to the alley I had stayed in the night before I couldn't stop thinking about the boy from the Café._

_For some reason I had two feeling's battling in my head, trust or distrust._

"_I don't trust him." I thought to myself._

"_Why not?" The other half of me thinks._

"_He doesn't actually know anything about us and I think that he's hiding something," As I think about it I can't help but feel as though I can really trust him. I can't help but feel as though he would never betray me._

If only I knew just how wrong I really was.

_When I wake up tied to a chair with a killer headache. Where am I? I think to myself._

_Just then a door to my room opens and in walks Josh._

"_Josh? What's going on? Where am I?"_

"_You Cammie; are right where I want you to be. Now. Let's begin shall we? Tell me everything you know and I won't kill you." He slowly walks towards me, every step makes me flinch._

"_I _trusted_ you! How could you?" And with that everything goes black._

"If you don't trust him yet, then trust me. It'll all be okay; Harley, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." With that she extends a hand towards Zach.

"It's nice to meet you too."

**And that's number 9! R&amp;R. 20+ = New post before Sunday!**

**-S**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there… again! I just want to say that the only reason I'm updating today is because I got a really great review from a guest on this website. A guest who just so happens to actually read by notes before the beginning of a chapter. This guest just started reading yesterday, and if you're reading this, this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Chapter 10**

**Cammie**

"Okay Cammie, we've set you up in a dorm with three other girls, and if Harley wants to she can stay with you." I almost started laughing because before Abby could even finish her sentence, Harley was nodding her head like a cute little bobble head.

"Who are we staying with?" I ask her as we walk down the hall towards the dorm rooms.

"You've already met them. You'll be staying with Bex, Liz, and Macey. I also took the liberty of buying you some pajamas, toiletry, civilian clothes, and some uniforms." She stops outside of a door and turns to look at me and Harley.

"Thanks, mom," I pull her into a tight hug, trying to contain the tears that come to my eyes. I couldn't help but call her mom again, she is the only actual mother figure in my life, and I don't want to lose that.

"No problem, I love you sweetie, more than you'll ever know," I just hug her tighter after that. She had started to say that when I was almost six. I had nightmares about everyone leaving me and it was how she calmed me down.

"_Abby! Abby! No! Please! Don't leave me! No!" Is all I can say as I sob into my pillow._

_Before I can continue there's a loud bang as Abby runs into my room. She seems ready to fight but as her eyes settle on me she visibly relaxes._

"_What's wrong Squirt?" She asks me, sitting on the edge of my bed and pulling me into a hug as I throw myself at her._

"_I was alone! Everyone had left me and I was alone. Every time I turned around I would hear your voice, or mom's, or dad's, and when I turned to see you, you looked at me with so much hate that you just turned and walked away. It was like I was watching when my mom left me over and over and over again, except you were leaving too. Promise you'll never leave me." When I'm ddone Abby's grip on me tightens considerably._

"_I will never leave you Squirt, I love you too much," she tells me. I pull back a little so that I can see her face and when I do I can see that there are tears in her eyes. She continues before I can ask her a question. "I know, that it hurt when your mom left you, and after what she said to you, I'm not surprised that you have trouble letting people in. You won't always remember what she said, and for that, I'm thankful, because no one deserves to hear that from their own mother. But you have to know that I love you, so, so, so much."_

"_Really?" I ask her, not entirely sure._

"_More than you'll ever know Squirt, more than you'll ever know."_

"Let's head in shall we?" With that Abby turns and opens the door to my new room.

As we step inside it's all I can do to keep from calling something really inappropriate "holy". The place was huge; there were four beds, four desks, four closets, one bathroom, and one couch. Before I can do anything though, Harley squeals and runs to the beds. She starts to jump from one to another, laughing the whole time. Abby and I can barely contain our laughter when we hear another voice.

"Bloody hell! I just made my bed!" We turn to see Bex, Liz and Macey standing in the door way.

"Sorry about that, she's easily excited." I tell her, holding out my hand for a shake. "We were never properly introduced, I'm Cammie, Cammie Morgan, and that little ball of disaster over there is Harley Goode."

In turn they all take my hand and introduce themselves to me. When I shake Liz's hand I'm terrified I'll break it because it seems so fragile. Bex, looks like she _thinks_ she'd be able to kick my butt. And Macey seems like she might be a little stuck up.

"Well, I should probably let you get settled in, I'll see you at dinner girls." Abby turns to leave to a chorus of, bye Abby's and one bye mom.

"Can you get the kid to stop jumping on my bed?" Bex asks. "I'd like to take a nap, before dinner."

"Why don't you make me?" Harley giggles. Oh no, this isn't going to be good. As Bex makes her way to Harley I try to stop her.

"Let me do it, you don't know what she's actually capable of." I try.

"Oh please, she's five. I think I can handle a bloody five year old." She shakes my hold on her wrist and walks towards Harley.

"Your funeral," I mumble to her. "Harley remember what I taught you!" I yell to her.

I watch as Bex approaches and tries to grab Harley, but Harley uses the two pressure points that I taught her to make Bex's arms go limp. Before Bex can move again, Harley drops and hits her legs and down Bex goes. As Bex lies there looking a little dazed, Harley hops off the bed and runs to give me a high five.

"What the?" Is all we hear from Macey and Liz just sits there with her mouth agape.

"That's what you get for underestimating a five year old." I tell Bex. "She's spent the past what? Nine months? Living with me, she's gonna learn a thing or two. Plus she started using her cuteness to her advantage a long time ago, you didn't stand a chance."

All of us, except for Bex, are laughing our heads off when we hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Liz calls as she rushes to the door.

"Hey Harley, Cammie," is what I hear, causing me to turn around.

When Harley sees Zach she stiffens a little bit, but when she's sees what he's carrying, she relaxes.

"I thought that the three of us could go down to the lake, for a picnic today. I mean, we had so much fun yesterday, I thought we could do it again today?" He sounds so hopeful and unsure of himself that I can't help but smile.

"What did you bring?" Harley asks him. She tries to peek into the basket but he closes it again.

"It's a surprise, but I promise, you'll like it." She looks at him for a second, before launching herself at the basket. Zach is barely fast enough to pull the basket out of her way and catch her, but he does. He's laughing a little bit, but he starts laughing even harder when she continues to try and get the basket.

"I'm guessing that's a "yes" right?" He asks me. I just nod my head and tell him to lead the way.

"See you later ladies!" I call to the girls as I swing after Zach and Harley.

**Zach's P.O.V.**

I put Harley down so I can lay out the picnic blanket. She waits patiently for Cammie to sit down before she crawls into her lap and looks at me.

"So, what are we going to eat?" She asks me curiously.

"We are having," I pause dramatically, "grilled cheese sandwiches!" I pull out the sandwiches and she launches herself at them.

"Those are my favorite!" She cries as she launches herself at the plate. I see Cammie flinch a little at the sudden movement, but when she meets my eyes, she smiles. I mouth a silent "thank you" to her, because she's the one who suggested grilled cheese, and she just laughs and nods. Her laugh makes me smile even more as I turn back to Harley.

As we eat Cammie tells us a story about how she was in a museum once and someone thought she was a tour guide. So as the big group of people she was leading was walking through the exhibits she just made up a bunch of non-sense that she thought sounded legit and when she was done everyone tipped with five bucks each. By the end of her story Harley and I were laughing so hard that I couldn't remember a time I had felt so relaxed.

When we were done eating Harley stood up to chase butterflies, and I sat there wanting to continue talking to Cammie.

"It's so nice to see her like this," Cammie says with her eyes on Harley. "She's never really had a chance to just be a kid."

"I wish I had been there for her, every time I think about what Catherine could have done to her, I just feel so sick, and I just want to punch something. But then I remember that she found you, and she finally had someone who cared about her when she did. When you had been injured she was so worried, she almost punched the doctor when they wouldn't let us see you. I want to thank you for being there for her." I watch as she shakes her head at me.

"She would have been better off with a normal person. She went through hell because of. Sometimes I just wish that we could skip to the good parts in our lives. Lord knows that some of us could use a little happiness. But the sad part is, we _have_ to experience the bad so that we could know what the good is. I just wish that my bad, wasn't so… bad. You know? I just want to be happy and I know that I never will be with Catherine out there. Heck, I shouldn't even be here. I'm putting everyone in danger, by staying, but I just can't bring myself to leave for a second time." Her eyes follow Harley the entire time that she's talking. When I see the sadness in her eyes, I just want to help her but I know that there's nothing I can do. No matter how much I want to ease her pain there is nothing I can do, and it kills me.

"Then just stay, and be happy while you can. We will get Catherine, we won't let her ruin _this_ happiness, okay? Together, all of us will take down the Circle and you won't have to worry about the bad, getting worse. You'll be able to live your life happily and in peace. I promise." I reach out and grab her hand to give it a little squeeze and to my surprise she squeezes back.

"Thank you Zach, ahem, now, go catch me some butterflies." I laugh and send her a smirk before I stand up and chase after Harley.

"Only for you," I wink before I completely turn and leave her there.

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

I can't let this happen again, the last time I let someone get this close I almost died. Zach seems like a great guy, but if my track record is any indication, I have a bad sense of whether or not they're lying.

"_I want to thank you," I tell Josh as we walk down the street holding hands._

"_For what?" he asks me, bumping my shoulder. I laugh and look him straight in the eyes_

"_For saving me," I tell him. "Before I met you, I was so ready to just give up, I was running for so long that I just lost my reason to live. Then I met you, and you became that reason. So thank you." I leaned up and gently pressed my lips to his._

"_That is one heck of a "thank you"" He tells me as he pulls away. I laugh and we continue walking as if nothing had happened._

That betrayal had hurt so much. I really had given up for a while I was so ready to let him kill me when I woke up in that cell. I had stayed in there for what felt like weeks, everyday introducing a new kind of punishment before someone came for me.

"_Hey! Hey! Wake up! Oh god! Please, you need to wake up! Please! Hey! Look at me! Come on! Wake up!" the voice certainly was persistent. Slowly I peel my eyes open and look around._

"_Wha- where am I?" I ask the stranger who was holding me. When the person heard my voice he let out a cry of relief and pulls me to him._

"_Oh thank god! I was afraid that you would never wake up!" He exclaimed._

"_What is happening?" I ask him._

"_I got you out," he tells me. "You're free! I got you some money and a change of clothes, but you need to hurry! They'll realize that you're gone soon, so you need to leave."_

"_What about you?" I ask him. He squeezes my shoulders before he pulls both of us to our feet._

"_I have to go back, for now, but I_ will_ find you." He tells me, and with that he was gone. He turns around at the last second and I see his eyes and-_

"Oh my god!" I whisper. I thought it was quiet but it was loud enough for Zach and Harley to hear. They turn and come over to me. I look up at Zach, a little stunned to say the least.

"Cammie? Are you okay?" Harley grabs my hand with a concerned look on her face. Zach just crouches in front of me and looks into my eyes.

"Cammie what happened? Is it your side?" he asks me grabbing my other hand. I just look him in the eye and I don't know how I didn't notice before.

"It was you! Two years ago, you were the one who got me out! It was you, you saved me." I whisper not looking away. I watch as realization dawns on him.

"That was you?" he asks me.

"You promised you would find me." I finally look away and I pull my hand out of his grip.

"I was going to, I was, but Catherine showed me pictures of you, you were dead. It was awful, after that I ran, I ran away. I finally got away, because I found Blackthorne. Oh my god! It's you! You're alive!" He pulls me into a hug and my last coherent thought is. "It was you." And then all I see is darkness.

**There ya have it! Chapter ten! Please R&amp;R!**

**-S**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Zach's P.O.V.**

All I can do is stare down at the girl in front of me. I can hear Harley screaming, and I can hear all of the other voices coming towards us, but I don't register any of it, I just stare at her. I stare at the girl who I thought was dead. For the longest time I thought she was dead because of me but she wasn't now she's right here, in front of me, and I'm at a loss of words, not that they'd do me any good anyways, considering she passed out. As I watch her lay there I can't help but remember the first time I saw her.

"_This one here has been giving us trouble no stop since she got here." My mom has been giving me the tour of her new facility for hours, and I just want it to end. We had finally reached the interrogation rooms when she started telling me about our prisoners. To be honest I didn't really care about them. I just wanted to leave._

"_So what mom?" I ask her. "Who cares about whether or not your prisoner will talk?"_

"_I care." She turns to look at me. "I cannot seem to break her." She tells me, before turning back to a little window that I hadn't noticed. "She has been here for three months and it seems as though she is willing to die to keep her secrets. Come. Watch. Josh is in there now."_

_I approach the window in time to see Josh whip the girl. Even though I can hear the sound of the whip clashing with her skin; the girl doesn't even blink let alone flinch. As I watch Josh whip her again I start to feel sick._

"_Who is that" I ask my mom._

"_No on you need to know Zachy, don't you worry about it."_

"_How old is she?" I ask her, still staring at the girl as Josh whips her again._

"_She's about as old as you are. Now, let's keep moving." She turns and continues down the corridor._

_I turn back to look at the girl and I make a promise to her and myself that I'll get her out._

"ZACH!" Harley screams, I look at her and I realize that she's sobbing. "She won't wake up! I've tried everything, and she won't wake up!"

"Hey, calm down, everything is going to be alright. You run back to the school and get Abby. I'll start carrying Cammie to the infirmary."

She nods and runs off towards the school.

_After the tour that Catherine gave me I continue to "wander" around. As I walk around the facility I commit everything I see to memory, I have to if this is going to work. If anything goes wrong I'm going to have to know how to get out of here._

_I keep walking until I come across the security room. I enter and the man behind the scanners turns to look at me._

"_What are you doing here?" he asks me._

"_You're Agent Sommers right?" I ask him. He nods and I continue. "I'm new here, I ran away from Blackthorne, and when I got here this is where they sent me."_

"_Well, I'd say, "welcome" but this is going to be the most boring job that you will ever have." He tells me, gesturing for me to take a seat._

"_You don't mind if I take notes right?" I ask him. "I was told that they would give me a test of some kind after my internship." Not a lie, there is a test, but if we're being honest we all know that I am most definitely going to be working on my plan._

"_Yeah, sure, first thing's first though, you have to remember the guards' schedules. It's one of the many ways that we insure that we don't have imposters." He tells me turning back to the computer screens. I just stare at him for a second; surely it can't be this easy right?_

"_I will get you out of here," I promise the girl, just wishing that she could actually hear my thoughts, "I promise."_

"Cammie! Oh, my god! Zach! What happened?" Abby is rushing towards us. I barely have time to make eye contact with her before she's pulling Cammie out of my arms and racing up the grand staircase.

"She had remembered something from two years ago," I tell her, following along behind her, "we were talking about it when she passed out."

"What did she remember?" Abby asks me, not even sparing me a glance.

"She remembered the time I broke her out of one of the Circle's bases, she remembered that it was me." I look over Abby's shoulder as we rush into the infirmary. "She was fine five minutes ago. I don't know what happened, we couldn't even wake her up."

Before I can continue after the two, one of the nurses rushes forward and holds me back.

"You're going to have to stay here," she tells me. As the doors closes I see Abby lay Cammie down on a bed and watch as all of the nurses and doctors crowd around her. The last thing I see before they close completely is one doctor stabbing Cammie's chest with a needle and her arching off of the table with her eyes flying open and her mouth forming an "O".

"Zach!" I turn to see Headmistress Morgan rush in to the waiting area. "What's happening?"

"I don't know! They wouldn't let me in there!" I helplessly rake my hands through my hair. My eyes fly around the room, restlessly trying to find the one person, who is probably more worried than, Abby, Headmistress Morgan, and I combined. But I can't find her anywhere.

"Where's Harley?" I ask her, frantically spinning in place, searching everywhere for her. "Harley?" I call.

At that moment the doors to the infirmary burst open and Abby rushed in restraining a struggling Harley. She was screaming and writhing, trying to climb over Abby's shoulder, trying to claw her way back to Cammie.

"_No!_" she shrieks, clawing at Abby's face. "_No! Let me go!_"

Abby who also looks like she's crying, hugs Harley tight to her chest taking a seat on one of the sofas.

"She'll be okay Harley. It'll all be ok," she tells her, rocking back and forth. I stand there in shock as Harley's cries actually start to quiet down to the point where they're just whimpers.

"What's wrong with Cammie, Abby?" Headmistress Morgan asks her.

"She has something called sepsis. It's an infection caused by blood poisoning that causes red blood platelets to clot. The blood poisoning started in her shoulder, as it got worse there was clotting near her heart, the lack of blood caused her body to lose oxygen, which is why she passed out. When we finally got her here her heart had stopped." Harley starts crying all over again, but Abby continues. "We got her here in time for them to inject her heart with adrenaline, they got it pumping again. They're working on her now, but they don't know the true extent of the damage that was caused." We all just stay there, for what seems like forever, not really knowing what to do. We all just stare at each other kind of at a loss for words.

"_Tell me the names!" Catherine yells at the girl in front of her._

_When the girl makes eye contact with Catherine, Catherine lets a slow smile spread across her face. That is, she smiles until the girl in front of her starts to smile. Before she can ask the girl what she's smiling about, the girls spits in Catherine's face._

"_Why you little-" Catherine starts before she's beating the living daylights out of the girl. Josh stands in the corner of the room just watching._

_It's officially been four months. Four months since Catherine brought me to this facility. And it's been four months since I made my silent promise to the beaten girl on the screen in front of me._

"_Catherine, that's enough, after everything that we've done today, if you continue to hit her, she'll die. And we don't want that now do we?" He asks her, finally stepping out of the shadows._

"_I. Don't. Care!" She yells at him, emphasizing every word with a punch. "It's. Been. Seven. Months. And. Still. We. Have. Nothing!" She continues punching away. Until finally Josh steps forward and physically stops her._

"_We still need her though, no matter how long it takes." He tells her._

"_Fine! She has thirty minutes to think about her answer, and if she doesn't tell me what I want to know then I will kill her." With that Catherine walks out of the room, leaving Josh behind to leer at the girl._

_It's then that I realize that it's really now or never. This is exactly what I've been planning for, and I only have thirty minutes._

"Zach?" A voice pulls me out of my daze. I look up and I see Harley looking over at me from Abby's arms.

"Yeah Squirt?" I ask her. As soon as I do I regret it because the nickname causes tears to jump to her eyes.

"Do you think Cammie will be okay?" she asks me quietly.

"Sweetie," I start causing Harley to cringe, "I _know_ that Cammie is going to be okay. I've seen her go through a lot worse and she came out of it all just fine. You know Cammie, she's the strongest person that I've ever met, aside from you of course, and I know that she isn't going to let this silly little infection stop her. I can promise you that she'll be eating waffles for dinner with you in no time."

"Harley lets out a soft giggle before she tells me, "Cammie doesn't eat waffles for breakfast for dinner. Cammie eats pancakes and gravy for breakfast for dinner. Geez!"

As she says that Abby lets out a pained sigh and pulls Harley closer to her.

"I can't believe she still does that!" She says. "When she was six that was the only thing that she ever wanted to eat for dinner! For her seventh birthday; instead of having actual cake, she had a big stack of pancakes covered in gravy!"

"I didn't know that." Headmistress Morgan says.

"Yeah, well, if I recall, you were in Switzerland for her seventh birthday right?" Abby asks before continuing. "I think you were, because when I told Cammie why you weren't there for her birthday and where you were, she said and I quote, "Well I hope that she's enjoying their cheese."

"Well, now I know where Harley got her sassy-ness from." I interrupt trying to ease the tension that I can feel growing between the two women. I smile a little when Harley giggles and says, "You've got that right!"

We're all about to slip into another silence when the doctor pokes his head into the room and looks at Abby.  
"I would like to speak with you now." He looks at me, "You too."

We both stand up to follow him, but Harley wont let go of Abby. But before the doctor can do anything about her, Abby brushes by him and into the room beyond. We all gather around in the doctors little office, and wait for him to address one of us. Of course he addresses me and Harley first.

"Did either of you notice if anything was off with Cammie this morning? Did she show any signs of pain?" He asks us.

"All I noticed was that she was favoring her shoulder, and that she flinched when she laughed, nothing out of the usual." I tell him, and Harley nods her head in agreement.

He nods and turns to Abby.

"I honestly don't know how she went so long without anyone noticing that she needed medical attention, but she did. Once again we don't really know the full extent of all of this but we can only hope for the best." He tells her.

"Will she wake up?" Abby asks fearfully.

"We don't know." He tells us.

**Sorry it took so long! Please R&amp;R, hopefully I'll update again soon. I promise.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter dedicated to Guest who wrote super long review (which I loved by the way) and had a fangirl moment in her cafeteria yesterday. (And yes that other chapter was for you too). She's the reason why y'all have another chapter so soon.**

**Also dedicated to rymar16: Happy birthday! I hope you enjoy! (rymar16 is also one of the reasons I updated so quickly.)**

**Chapter 12**

**Zach's P.O.V.**

Two days.

That's how long we've all been waiting for Cammie to wake up. Abby has been a complete nervous wreck. Not that any of the rest of us are better off. Harley and Abby refuse to leave Cammie's side, even for meals. I've had to bring there food to them. And even then they only have a few bites. Headmistress Morgan isn't doing very well either. Every time I see her she seems to be skinnier, paler, heck her cheeks are starting to look hollow.

It's probably because they are all so focused on Cammie that they don't care that I've been skipping classes and sneaking out of my dorm to visit her. Nick and Jonas had decided it was best for _their_ health if they didn't try to have an intervention for me.

Grant though, he just didn't know when to stop. He even got the girls to gang up on me. They just didn't understand the fact that, this is _the_ girl. She doesn't know it, but she's the girl who changed my life. It's because of her that I have been fighting so hard to take down my mother. Without even realizing it she showed me that what the Circle was doing was wrong.

All of those cheesy thoughts about how "she saved my soul" kept floating around my head. Because it's true, she saved me from a fate that would have ruined me as a person entirely.

Thinking that she was dead nearly killed me the first time, because I thought that it was all my fault. I was the one who lead her there. I was the one who left her alone. She was dead because of me. But then I found out that she had made it out alive, I was so happy until I remembered that I had promised I would find her. And with that the guilt had come crashing back again.

She was alive and I was so happy, even if it was for just a minute.

Now they told us that she might not even wake up. And that is scaring me half to death right now.

I'm on my way out of my dorm room having just changed into fresh clothes when Grant tries to stop me again.

"Zach, we really need to talk," he tells me.

"I_ really_ don't think that we do. Now, get out of my way." I move to step around him, but he pushes me back.

"Well I think that we do. So, take a seat." He stares me down when I refuse to take a seat and closes the door.

"You need to stop this, whatever it is, it needs to stop. You have got to start taking care of yourself. And that's not going to happen if let yourself get distracted by some girl. I know, I know that to you she isn't 'just some girl', but you need to start treating her that way, because we all want or friend back. Okay? We understand tha-" he says, but I cut him off before he can finish.

"No! You don't! You don't understand any of this! Okay? Things have changed! So many things have changed! And you don't understand _any_ of this!" I yell at him. I try to walk past him to the door but yet again, he steps in my way.

"Maybe we don't! But that's because you won't tell us! You haven't told us anything! Make us understand! Tell us what you're going through! Let us help!" He pleads with me.

"You can't! You can't help me! The only person who _can_ help me is in a coma! And I know! I know that all of you think that I've gone off the deep end! But what you don't understand is that, two years ago, when Catherine had finally introduced me to the Circle, I had been so happy. I was happy that she finally trusted me enough to let me be a part of what she believed in.

"When I found out exactly what the circle was about, I was sick. I hated everything about, and I am _so happy_ that I came to my senses. If I hadn't I'd hate to see what kind of person I would be today if it wasn't for Cammie. I didn't know who she was when it happened, but it was her who freaking saved me.

"When I got there, Catherine was showing me all of the perks off being a part of the Circle, but she got a call and since it was urgent she brought me with her. She had taken me down about five floors before she finally stopped. She told me to wait by the doors, but I was too curious. I had finally followed her in after about five minutes, and thankfully she had finished her conversation with the guy.

"She started talking about one of their prisoners, and when I looked to see who it was it was a girl. She was bruised and bloodied, and when I asked how old she was Catherine told me that we were the same age. They were torturing a fifteen year old girl! Who does that? I felt so sick, I just wanted to run in there, pick her up, and get her away from that hellhole.

"But I couldn't. I had to wait. I had to wait for four months! She had been there for seven months before I could get her out. They were going to kill her. She was so close to death, they wouldn't have had to do anything major to kill her, if they had whipped her one more time she wouldn't even be here right now. It took months of planning, but I finally had a chance. I got her out of there, but I had to go back, or else it would be too suspicious."

"_Zach there you are! I have been looking everywhere for you!" I hear my mother say as she enters my room._

"_Yeah, I've just kind of been wandering around." I tell her trying not to look suspicious._

"_I bet you were! Now, do you want to hear a funny story?" She asks me, taking a seat on my bed._

"_Sure mom. Go ahead." I tell her, throwing a small, strained smile her way._

"_I just found out that you're an intern for security!" She says, laughing afterwards. As soon as I hear this I know that this isn't going to end well._

"_Really?" I ask her trying to play it off as me not knowing what she's talking about._

"_Yeah, really, and according to Agent Sommers, you've been there for four months. He said that you've been there all day when he was on day duty and all night when he was on night duty. But today, he said that after you asked for a break, you didn't come back!" She claps her hands like she finds what she just said actually funny._

"_Mom I really don't know what you're talking about." I tell her._

"_See the funny part is," she continues as if I haven't said anything, "you took your break mere minutes before our most important prisoner went missing. And when I saw the security footage, the person who was carrying her looked suspiciously like you! But that can't be, because I know for a fact that my own son wouldn't betray me."_

"_Mom I re-" I start but she cuts me off, dropping her act._

"_Cut the bull Zach, I know that it was you. And you know what? I'm not that mad," She tells me._

"_You're not?" I ask her, completely avoiding eye contact._

"_No I'm not. Because I can get the payback that I deserve. While I couldn't break her spirit, I can certainly break yours now." She stands up and faces me again._

"_What are you talking about?" I ask her._

"_Oh, you know. This." She pulls out a stack of pictures and spread them out on my bed._

_When I look at them I get sick. Literally, as soon as I saw the first picture I threw up. There she was, the girl I had tried so hard to save was just laying there, face up with her hair splayed across her face, with three bullet holes in total on her body. It makes me feel sick all over again when I realize that they made her suffer. There was one whole in her leg, one in her arm, and one exactly where the heart is._

"_You killed her?" I whisper. When she doesn't answer I look up and find that she is right in front of me. I let out a small cry, not being able to keep it in do to the fact that I'm focusing all of my energy on not getting sick again._

"_You bet." She tells me with an evil smile on her face. "Isn't this great?" She asks me. "Now that you don't have any distractions, we can continue in your training. And since we killed your precious little friend, you don't have anything left to fight for. You have nothing but the pain of knowing that this girl died because of you."_

"That was the day I left. I couldn't stay there and watch the Circle do that to who knows how many other people. And the worst part of all of it was that I believed for the longest time, that the girl I had tried so hard to save, was dead, because of me. You have _no_ idea what that is like. Then I met "Callie", who just seemed like she had no worry in the world, and I _wanted_ that. I wanted to be just as easy going and _bright_ as she was.

"When I found out that Cammie was "Callie", I was intrigued. Her she was, the girl I had been thinking about for months, _months, _lying in front of me dying, in my arms. How could this girl appear to be so happy and care free, when she's been on the run for five years?" I pause and take a breath before I continue.

"She was amazing. You could tell that she was a fighter. She made it through miles of woods, with a bad leg, and a wounded shoulder, all while carrying a five year old girl. The girl who had had so much light in her just months before was dying in my arms, and the very next day, she was having _freaking_ waffles with Harley, saying that she had been through worse." I sigh and try to think about what I want to say next and how I want to say it.

"And I know that it sounds weird, but, those months after "Callie", I _was_ acting weird, I'll admit that, but it was because I fell in love."

"What do you mean?" Grant asks me.

"I mean that I fell in love with the idea of what "Callie" was. I had only talked to her for a minute or two, but with that time alone, I came up with a whole "perfect" _girl._ She was everything that I wanted, but I couldn't have. I came up with impossible standards. Standards that no girl, not even "Callie", would be able to meet. I fell in love with something that wasn't even real. And I didn't notice that I would never get to have that, I would never get to have "Callie". Then I met Cammie, and I actually met her, not "Callie", her. And the idea that I had fallen in love with was gone. Because Cammie was so much more than the _idea_ of "Callie".

"And when I found out that Cammie was the girl who had "died" so many years ago, all of my feelings towards her were just amplified. Sure I had a crush on Cammie, and I was getting used to the _idea_ of her, but when she recognized me, I felt so much relief, and happiness and _love_, that I realized that I didn't just have a simple crush anymore. Does that make since?" I ask him helplessly, desperately looking for understanding in his eyes.

"I guess," is all he can say, but I'm not even paying attention.

"And the way she is with Harley? At first I was jealous, because that's _my_ sister. And I know that it's only been a few days and I shouldn't feel this strongly about two people that I just met, but I do. When I see the way that Harley lights up when Cammie is around and vice versa, I just feel so _good_. You know? I don't know why but when I see how happy they are around each other, I'm just reminded of all of that goodness that I had wanted in my life; and there was my chance. They were my chance at happiness and a new life. A chance to start fresh."

"I get it man, after all that you've been through you deserve it." He tells me. "But with the way you're taking care of yourself, you won't get a chance to live with that happiness."

"I know, but I just feel, so,_ lost_, right now. And I want to be there when she wakes up I want her to know that I'm there for her. I want her to know that I'll make it up to her. That I'll make up for that promise I broke." I tell him.

"What promise?" He asks.

"I promised her that I would find her. I didn't want her to be alone. She was practically dead, and I don't know how she was able to survive on her own in that condition but she did. Now, please, can I go check on her and Harley?" I make a move for the door and thankfully this time he doesn't stop me.

**Harley's POV**

I'm scared.

I am so scared that Cammie will leave me.

I know that she doesn't really like it when I say it but, she's like the big sister that I never had, but also, at times, she's like the mom that I never had. I don't want to lose the one person in the world who I know, for a fact, loves me.

So right now, as I sit with Zach, Abby, Joe, and Mrs. Morgan, I do something I've only ever seen Cammie do when she's scared.

I pray.

I don't know who I'm praying to but I'm doing it. I pray that she'll make it through this because I'm not the only one who won't be able to bear it if she dies.

While I'm praying I feel someone sit down in the chair next to me and I'm surprised by who I find there.

It's Bex.

"Hey there, Smalls," she says to me with a small smile.

"Why are you here?" I ask her. She gives me another small smile before she answers me.

"I have a feeling that I'm needed here, and when Cammie wakes up, I think that she'll recognize me as a friend if I'm here. It makes befriending her a whole lot easier." She chuckles softly as she turns to face Cammie again. I smile back at her silently thankful for the fact that she said "_when_ she wakes up" not "_if_ she wakes up".

"Hey Cams," Abby says. "We're all here. Just waiting on you. So whenever you're ready, Zach here would sure like to see your pretty blue eyes again."

Bex and I giggle a little when we see Zach blush. Bex softly high-fives Abby, and Mrs. Morgan and Joe share a knowing look.

"Hey Kiddo," Mrs. Morgan starts, "I know that you probably don't want me here, but I want you to know that I will never leave you again okay? Never."

"Okay," Cammie mutters back. Not fully awake yet, but not completely asleep either.

I'm not so scared anymore.

**Please R&amp;R. I hope you enjoyed!**

**~S**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's taken me so long to post this next chapter! I'm a junior in high school in a state that requires us to use experimental tests. So I've been working non-stop for the past few weeks. I'll try to be better about it. I'm going to try and Post again this weekend.**

**P.S.: Thanks Arty! Your reviews have been making my days when I get them! You too NarnianFairy! I'm glad you liked the whole being in love with the idea of someone thing! I'm so glad that that actually played out well. Thanks so much for the review! Please keep it up!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to every single person who reviewed the last chapter!**

_**Quick Question**_**: Have any of you gotten that weird clenching of your heart when you read my work. (I'm talking about the dramatic kind of stuff.) I want to know if my words are really affecting you so please let me know. The ones with the most honest comments that can make my day, the next chapter will be dedicated to you, and I might even create you a character. So please let me know!**

**Chapter 13**

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

I feel like I'm floating.

I feel like I'm in the middle of the pool that Abby took me to on my seventh birthday. Just drifting under water; all other sounds completely muffled by the water that fills my ears.

I feel like I'm sinking lower and lower, the weight of all the water is pressing down on me and I can't breathe.

I can't breathe.

I've always wondered what it would be like if I were to die. When I was captured I had _dreamed_ that it would be unexpected and quick; that all of my pain and suffering would come to an abrupt halt. The time I fell off of a fire escape on the way down, I thought that I would die a slow and painful death.

I never thought that death would feel like this. Despite the panic of not being able to breathe, it was peaceful. The fear of being chased was gone. The fear of being captured again was gone. All of my fears were just gone. Just like that. Poof.

Yeah… poof.

I can't believe that I fought _so hard_ to survive, only to have my life come crashing down around me.

I try to move my limbs but I can't. I can't do anything. As I sink I wonder if this is how I get to heaven. I remember my dad telling me stories about how heaven is a great place for all of God's children. How only the pure of heart can get past the gates.

I'm not pure of heart. I'm nowhere near as pure as Harley is.

I've fought.

I've stolen.

I can't _really_ forgive.

I've tortured.

I've killed.

I've _killed._

I'm not pure.

I have killed men and women. Fathers, mothers, sons, daughters; I have done what I thought would help me survive, and it was all for nothing. _Nothing._

And you know what? Maybe I don't deserve to go to heaven.

Okay. I tell myself.

_Okay. I need to let go. I need to be ready._

"_Okay."_

I feel like I'm no longer sinking, I'm rising.

**Zach's P.O.V.**

We sit and we wait.

And wait.

And wait.

We sit here for what feels like eternity, just waiting. Bex sits there talking to Harley trying to keep her spirits up; and the rest of us just sit there watching Cammie. It's been about ten hours and none of us have moved.

I feel like I'm sky diving and every minute that passes with her asleep, is another minute that my parachute won't open.

It's terrifying.

But as we've been watching we've seen her slowly start moving again.

I can feel my head start to nod off when I finally hear the one voice I've been waiting for break the silence of the infirmary.

"Sweet baby Jesus! I feel like I just got hit by a gosh-diddly-darn semi-truck." She mumbles as she tries to sit up.

"Cammie!" Harley cries trying to launch herself at Cammie only to have Bex hold her back.

"Hey there Sweet Pea, how ya doing?" she slurs trying to focus on Harley. "Hey. I feel," she pops her lips, "I feel like a daffodil."

"That's the morphine baby, just relax." Abby tells her as Harley tries to contain her giggles.

"Hey, I'm glad you're up," I tell her reaching for her hand.

"Hey! Zach! Zachy! Zach-Attack! Zachary! Zachameleon! Zach-Jack! Big Z! Big Zebra! Zach the Zeb-" she says trying to focus on me now. Before she can finish though Abby interrupts her.

"Hey, Squirt, we've been waiting for you to wake up! All of us have had a lot of one sided conversations with you, did you hear us?"

"Nope. Zero. Zilch. Na-" she starts to say happily only to be cut of again.

"Not that again." Bex says causing Cammie's eyes to settle on her.

"Hey! It's Bloody Hell Girl!" She cries happily. "Bloody Hell! Bloody Hell. Hey. Do you like tea?"

"Squirt I think that you need to take a nap. The rest of us are going to go to bed." Mrs. Morgan says. We all move to get up except for Harley, who gently crawls onto the bed, and Abby.

"Wait!" Cammie says, looking at me. "Stay."

"Of course Gallagher Girl." I tell her easing down into the hospital chair beside her bed.

"Thanks Big Z." She smiles. I just smile back and grab her free hand.

"Abby?" She asks.

"Yeah sweetie?" Abby responds sitting up in her bedside chair.

"When I wake up may I have some pancakes and gravy?" she asks causing Abby to laugh and shake her head, giving Cammie the consent that she wants.

"Hey, Zach-Attack," she says. Turning her head to look me in the eyes.

"Yeah Gallagher Girl?" I ask her smiling at the new nickname.

"Thanks for everything bro. You're a real bro… bro." She tells me with a complete straight face that makes Harley giggle again.

"Oooh, "Bro-Zoned"!" Abby exclaims happily. "You know what Cammie I think you have a little too much drugs in your system, it's time for bed."

"You're right," she says. "Harley! Drugs are bad. They are No-No's! They make adults enforce a bedtime!" The end of her sentence begins to blend together because she's already drifting back to sleep.

"I can't believe that she's awake," I mumble. I lean forward and rest my head on our clasped hands. I let out a long sigh as the weight from the past few years and days is finally lifted off of my shoulders.

"You are just too cute, you know that Zach?" Abby asks me, I turn my head to look at her a little confused.

"You barely know her and yet here you are." She says.

"Yeah. Here I am." I tell her.

…

"Zach? Zach!" I snap out of my thoughts to find all of the guys back in our dorm room.

"What?" I ask Nick as they all make their way to their beds.

"I asked you why you had that ridiculous smile on your face." He tells me sitting down.

"I just had a great day." I tell them smiling again.

"_Are you sure that you don't need any help Cammie?" I ask her as she tries to stand out of bed._

"_Yes! For the last time! I need to be able to do this on my own!" She exclaims swatting the hand I offered her away._

"_Are you sure? Because-" she cuts me off._

"_Harley!" She says in exasperation. Before I can question it though I feel a sharp smack to the back of my head and I can't help but smile._

"Well it's good to have you back to normal man_._ We were all getting worried there for a second." Jonas tells me.

"I'm still not going to apologize for the way I acted. I feel like I was completely justified to be upset." I tell them, my smile dropping a little bit.

"It's fine we get it dude. You're in love." Grant says trying not to laugh at how defensive I got.

"I'm not in love!" I tell them trying my best not to blush.

"Oh please, you spend all of your spare time with those two now." He says trying to give me knowing look.

"I'm with them all of the time because Harley is my sister and she refuses to leave Cammie's side. It's nice to have some tie to an actual family again. _My _actual family." I tell them nonchalantly.

"Uh-huh. Okay lover boy, it's time for bed so lights out." Jonas says as he burrows himself under his covers.

"Yeah and stop smiling like a freaking dope!" Nick says.

"Shut up! You both know that I'm capable of kicking your butts from here to the Fourth of July right?" I ask them they just chuckle and quiet down.

Usually I would be bothered by their antics, but right now, with Cammie finally awake, and _alive_, I just can't bring myself to actually care about what they think.

And I'm okay with it. Completely and utterly okay with it.

**And that's chapter 13! Please R&amp;R! The more that I get the quicker I'll update! All of your reviews always make my day! Kinda Fluffy towards the end there but eh! What are you going to do?"**

**~S**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Hey! Hey! Sorry it's been so long! I was a junior in High School and all but two of my classes were A.P. So I had to put Fanfiction aside for a while. But it's summer and I'm back! So my posts are going to be a little more frequent! **

**Shout-outs:**

_**Neon Colors**_**: Thanks for the review!**

_**chrisny.2002**_**: This did make me smile.**

_**Guest**_**: Thanks for answering my question. That's really all I'm trying for.**

_**Bookslover2000: **_**thanks for the review!**

_**BOOKSISMYLIFE: **_**Your review mad me laugh! I really love that you took the time to write me a super long review, those are my favorites!**

_**Frosted Rock:**_** Thank you! I got the drug thing from a video that my sister took of me when I was hyped up on painkillers after surgery one time. The funny thing was that I had absolutely no recollection of doing any of that stuff. No joke; one time I took my jello and dumped it on my doctors head, telling him that he should be thankful because now his toupee finally looked good. Suffice to say the next day I was in a lot of pain.**

_**Sunniva Steiner: **_**Yeah, I got that from when a friend of mine lied and told me she had cancer. I thought those very things before I found out the truth.**

_**Guest:**_** Thanks, will do!**

_**Quick Question**_**: Have any of you gotten that weird clenching of your heart when you read my work. (I'm talking about the dramatic kind of stuff). I want to know if my words are really affecting you, so please let me know. The ones with the most honest comments that can make my day, the next chapter will be dedicated to you, and I might even create you a character. I like long reviews, and leave me your name, and I'll work something out. So please let me know!**

**Chapter 14**

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

To say that I was relieved to leave the Infirmary is an understatement. I've been in there for about two weeks now, so that they can keep me under surveillance. It was awful. After being chased for co long and constantly having to stay on the move, it was super hard to just stay in bed, for two weeks.

And if I had to deal with anymore hovering for another second, someone was gonna get shanked. I get that me almost dying all of a sudden was a bit of a shock to everyone's system, but it's not gonna happen again… probably. So all I needed was for everyone to just back off.

The only thing that kept me from exploding all over everybody was Harley. She could just tell when I was getting ready to blow, and then she would say something that made me laugh and I would just calm down again.

All I wanted were some good old fashioned pancakes and gravy, and the darn doctor told me that I could only eat fruits and vegetables for the next few weeks so that I can keep my blood pressure down.

Today Abby finally let me attend classes. She said that I might as well do something remotely entertaining while I was here. She thought that I would have fun trying to out do all of her other students. And I must say. That does sound rather appealing. But first things first.

Breakfast.

I'm actually a little nervous for this. There are going to be a ton of people, all looking at me. That's not what I've worked for. I'm supposed to be invisible. I'm the Chameleon. But the second I step through those doors I won't be invisible any more. But you know what? I sure as heck can try.

I wait until there's a particularly heavy flow of students before I merge into the crowd. I keep my head down trying to avoid catching anyone's attention. I walk up and wait in the queue for some watermelon salad and watch everyone. They're all too absorbed in their own conversations to notice the quiet girl who's grabbing two bowls of salad.

Even I know the first rule of spying. You need to notice things, and so far no one has noticed me.

I slowly spin around trying to find a familiar face in the crowd. It takes about three rotations before I can find Bex. It's not because I see her. It's because I hear her.

"You're a bloody idiot Grant! Everybody knows that Muay Thai is the more sophisticated way to take down an opponent!" She yells at him, and by the look in his eyes I can tell that he doesn't think that it's actually worth the fight anymore. I quietly slid into a seat next to Liz and no one even spares me a glance. So far so good… until.

"Cammie!" a tiny voice cries out over the din and a weight slams into me almost knocking me off of my chair.

And just like that the Hall goes completely silent as everybody turns to stare at me. When I glare at Harley she just gives me a sheepish "whoops!" before stealing one of my salads and sliding in next to me.

"You're darn right whoops!" I tell her, poking her side, making her giggle.

"They would've notice you eventually." She tells me. "You suck at etiquette. They would've noticed you as soon as you started eating."

"I resent that remark. I have more etiquette than a freaking princess." I scoff. It's then that I realize that the whole room is still silent aside from my new friends who continued to talk as if nothing changed.

It's then that some girl from the end of my table stands up and marches towards me.

"Hi, I'm Tina Walters, I'm a journalist here at Gallagher Academy and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions." She states as she interrupts me taking a bite of watermelon.

"Shoot." I tell her.

"Isn't that a little callous? All things considering?" she asks me.

"I don't know about a callous, but I do know that it'll scar." I tell her, playing the part of the dumb blonde.

'Mmhmm, it was a figure of speech sweetie." She tells me. "Is it true that you were shot during an escape attempt from the Circle of Cavan?" She asks me, finally getting my friends to be quiet as they listen for my answer. I look at Zach and I can see that he almost fears what might say.

"Oh! My gunshot wound? Ah, no. I got that when Harley and I thought that we'd give Russian roulette a shot. Pun intended." I tell her with a smirk, as I accept the fist bump that Harley was offering.

"You let a five year old play Russian roulette?" She asks me.

"You're darn tootin' I did!" I tell her. "It's not her fault that the gun was made with _shot_ty workmanship. It was just a paintball gun. We didn't expect it to go so horribly wrong… especially with the safety on." Once again I fist bump Harley when I make another pun.

"That's not really what happened is it?" She asks me skeptically.

"Of course not!" I tell her. "The second that my personal life is open for public viewing though I'll let you know. How does that sound? Hmm? Maybe I'll write a book about it. How does that sound? Now if you'll excuse me, my blood pressure is dangerously high, and I'd like to enjoy my watermelon in piece… so… toodles!" I turn around and continue to eat as I wait for the Hall to get loud again. When I look up I notice that everyone is staring at me.

"Carry on people! Unless you like watching savages eat I suggest that you turn away!" I call to the Hall at large.

_"Why do you get so defensive when I ask you about your past?" Josh asks me as we sit in the old sand box._

_ "I feel like my past should remain in the past." I tell him. "Talking about it with anyone just hurts me. I'm not really ready to revisit those moments that tore me apart."_

_ He reaches across our criss-crossed legs and grabs my hand._

_ "Whenever you're ready… you know that I'm here for you right?" He asks me. The look in his eyes is so sincere in that moment that I just want to tell him everything right then and there. I almost do, but I have more self control then that._

_ "Yeah." I smile at him. "Yeah, I know."_

_ "Good." He says as he pulls my hand to his lips and kisses it._

_ In that moment I realize that the fluttering in my stomach was getting all to real, I was really starting to care for this boy across from me. And by the way he was treating me, I couldn't help but feel that maybe he felt the same way too._

_ "Yeah, good."_

"Today, we're going to have a simple in class pop quiz. Now, with your paper and pencils I want you to write down your answers to my questions. Alright, first question. Without looking, how many bugs are in this classroom?"

_Nine._

"How many empty spaces are there on the bookshelves?"

_Five._

"How many steps in total have I taken while in this classroom?"

_Seventy-one._

"Which of my pockets holds my gum wrapper?"

_None of them. It's in your sock._

"Which surface in this room wasn't dusted?"

_ Easy, around the globe on your desk._

"Now, I'm going to walk around and look at you answers. When I'm done I'll tell you which are the right answers." She says as she starts making her way through the classroom.

"Okay, the answers are, nine, five, seventy-one, in my sock, and the area around the globe on my desk. Only one of you got them all right. Care to tell us how you did it Cammie?" She asks me, making me smirk.

"Well, a spy I know taught me that I had to pay attention and notice things if I wanted to survive, so that's what I did. I noticed things." I tell her and the class.

"How did you know about the gum wrapper?" She asks me.

"When you're as untrusting as I am, you learn to check every person in the room for concealed weapons. I checked for and ankle holster; and I saw, a weird little lump instead." I tell her. "The rest wasn't that hard at all."

"The bugs?" She asks me with an amused smile.

"The one in the light is broken so it doesn't count and neither does the one stuck on the _Iliad._" I tell her.

"Good job moving on…"

**And that's Chapter 14! Sorry it's so short the next one should be longer! I wrote and re-wrote this chapter about seven times. The next one should be up pretty soon. But as usual, more reviews equals quicker updates! I love hearing what y'all think!**

**~S**


End file.
